Frozen
by Harley-kun
Summary: <html><head></head>Little Peter and his brother, Arthur, were very close. After their mom died shortly after giving birth to Peter, their dad, the king, got very depressed. On the day of Arthur's coronation, however, Peter sees why his brother chose to hide. ( Frozen AU, mild gore,)</html>
1. A life of Isolation

A smiling queen and a beautiful husband sit together, holding their newest born son. The queen, a woman with long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, looked to her son with a wear smile and tears flowing down her cheeks. Her newest born son, Peter, would be her last. His golden hair and shining blue eyes would be the last thing the sickly queen would witness as she died not three days after the little miricle prince entered the world. The queen left behind her loved husband, a man with bright red, ginger hair and vibrant green eyes. The kind king mourned many years over his queen, to the point where he went into a sort of hibernation.

The king and the queen's sons and daughters are all beautiful, all of them being kind hearted and well-behaved, to the king's standards, and he knows his lovely wife would be proud. Their eldest, Scott, is the new king of the Northern Kingdom. One middle child, their only girl, Isabelle, is the queen of the Western Isles. Their third child, however, is much younger than the rest, along with Peter. Their third child is named Arthur, furture king of Arendelle.

Arthur and Peter were especially close growing up. On Arthur's twelveth birthday, both Scott and Isabelle were both already ruling over their kingdoms and could rarely visit. The king was also still silent a majority of the time, but that detered them none. Both parties were equally astonished by a certain 'power' Arthur gained. Peter had no idea of how this power was granted to his brother, but the king remembers distinctly, so clear he relives it every night.

"Daddy! Mummy!" The small boy yelled back to his parents as he ran through the wheat fields in the Northern Kingdom that his brother was soon to rule. Arthur is only five, his brother twelve. The queen, heavily pregnant with her last child, walked wobbily and had to have the king's help to follow her dearest, cute son. "Quick, or they'll go away!" The boy yelled, giggling as he ran through the first bit of the forest. The queen, whose legs couldn't move anymore, let her husband go on ahead of her. The kind called for his eldeast son, Scott, to help his mother back to the castle. The queen protested, the twelve year old prince confused and entertainded by his mother's sturdy attitude, but she was soon hauled off by Scott.

Arthur hadn't stopped at all, and by the time the king caught up with his little boy, Arthur was already tapping his foot in front of a rock, which seemed to glow under the cape Arthur had thrown over it. Arthur looked behind his father, excpecting his mother to be behind him, but she wasn't going to be joining them.

"Ah, mommy had to go back to the castle. Her legs couldn't do anymore walking." The king smiled down to Arthur, rustleing his hair. Arthur nodded, but he still seemed dissapointed. Turning to the rock again, he yanked off the heavy cape, revealing something as mistifying as it was terrifying. The king took a step back, watching Arthur slip on the dark green hood that he so loved to wear around.

"See, daddy! It's it pretty?" Arthur looked to his father, his hand rubbing the rock. The rock, glowing a bright blue, was not a normal rock, or even a gem. It looks like a charmed, or more so cursed, object. As Arthur robbed hus hands on the surface, bright blue crystals in the rock followed the heat of his hand, leaving streaks of light behind in it's path. "My friends showed it to me. They like to see me a lot, and when I come here they're always happy to play." Arthur smiled, leaning into the rock more, both of his hands now rubbing circles into the smooth surface.

"Arthur, please don't do that. That rock may be dangerous, you could get hurt." The king pleaded his son, watching as the boy gained a confused look. The confusion soon turned to glee, and he smiled to the rock under his palms. Arthur leaned closer to the rock, pressing his cheek to it. The king's usually calm demeanor jerked away from him, he nearly yelled at his son.

"Daddy, I've done this before-" the boy was smiling before he was cut off by a loud bout of thunder. he king looked to the sky, seeing storm clouds swirling above their heads. The king shook, Arthur trying to jerk himself away from the rock, but his cheek and hands wouldn't budge. Arthur began crying, a constant flow of apologies leaking from his mouth as his father desperately tired to pull him from the cursed rock.

The glow of the rock turned from the calm blue to a dark purple in seconds, the storm above twirling down to that it appeared to be sucked into the rock. Arthur's pleas for help only grew louder as Arthur's older brother ran out, his sister right behind him, their eyes wide and mouths agape. The king cried as he watched his son scream, holding his other children back as Arthur spasmed against the rock. The purple slowly seaped from the rock to under Arthur's skin, his body now limp against the rock, silent tears flowing down his face as he clentched his teeth.

The storm was soon completely absorbed through the rock, flowing into Arthur's body. His skin glowed purple as the rock cracked, splitting in the middle. Arthur felt a large volt of energy through his body, and soon he was flung back agaist the nearest tree. His body fell limp on the ground, Arthur himself unconsious. In the distance, unknown to all parties that were helping Arthur, a baby boy was being born by the Queen, soon to be named Peter.

Over the years, Arthur found his power. Arthur was never afraid of himself, of his beautiful snow that lifted tha spirits of his little brother, who had never seen his mom and never really left the castle. Arthur loves to make snow for anyone who asks, but he isn't allowed to do it for anyone outside of his family. Arthur, being a good boy and a loyal son, never broke that rule.

One night, Peter and Arthur both were playing in the large ballroom that was always oddly empty. Arthur was making them skate around, his brother laughing as he was whisked around by his amazing older brother. the two of them had made this a nightly occurace, knowing that Arthur's magic never left any mess behind unless thay knock something over.

Peter watched as Arthur's beautiful magic whisked around the room, nearly sqeualing with joy as Arthur played with him. Making it snow as they whisked around, Arhur felt the pressure on his chest lighten as his magic was released. Peter's childish laugh making him smile every time, he couldn't stop playing with him.

"Higher, higher!" Peter yelled, jumping from a small pillar of snow to the next. Arthur made them as he went, his feet carrying him higher as he jumped up, knowing falsely that his brother will catch him. The pillars of snow got taller as Arthur watched his brother go higher, his panic rising. Peter's playful giggle filled the room, echoing off the walls. Arthur's hands began shaking as Peter was close to fifteen foot in the air. "Catch me!" Peter giggled, jumping again as Arthur nearly slipped on the ice he had coated the floor with.

"Peter, I think we need to stop!" Arthur yelled as Peter jumped to the next pillar, Arthur barely catching him with a small pillar. Arthur turned, ready to make a small, soft landing for Peter, but he slipped on the ice as he started to make the snow. the small bit of magic flew into the air, Arhur failing to notice that it hit Peter in the head. Peter fell to the ground with a small thump, he little bit of snow Arthur hadn't failed to make catching him.

Arthur sat up to see his little brother unconsious on the ground, scrambling over to him. Arthur's bright green eyes, much akin to his mother's, searched his brother for any hints of movement. Curling into his little brother, small sobs left his throat. Lifting his head, he let out one call.

"Daddy! Daddy, please!" The desprate call was loud, as loud as Arthur could possibly go. His crying rose in volume as he curled around his little brother, his only friend. His chest tightened as the ice around the brother's thickened, turned into a more foggy color than the clear, perfect ice of before. The snow receded, and as the king bolten into the room, Arthur's eyes met his, the beautiful green that only he had recieved from his mother glowing in the moonlight, his dirty blonde hair messy.

The king moved to his sons, pulling Peter from Arthur's limp arms and observing him. A small white strand made itself clear in the boy's golden hair, his entire body shaking. The king looked to his older son, the scar on his cheek from that damned _day _, the glow in his eyes, the tears flowing down his cheeks. Arthur bowed his head, the same flow of apologies flowing from his mouth like a broken record. The king found himself not able to blame his young son, and hated himself for not helping, for net making sure that this didn't happen. If only the queen were here, he found himself thinking, she would have had a better idea of what to do.

The horses rode through the night, Arthur clinging to his father's back, Peter in his father's arms. The last bit of the family that still lived in the castle heading to find out the fate of the youngest son, Peter. The entire band of people were mostly there for protection, should thay need it, but Arendelle has always been rather tame with it's wild animals.

The men made it to their destination soon, on the other side of the long bridge that connected Arendelle to the rest of the world. They strayed off the path, into a deep forest, to find a grove filled with circular rocks. Arthur knows them, knows what they are. They're part of the magical world, and they've lived in this same point for centuries. None of the trolls knew Arthur, though.

"Was he born with his power, or did he gain it in some way?" One of the trolls, an elder with feather's decorating his hair, questioned the king. Arthur watche with facination as the troll held his brother, looking between his father, his brother, and himself. The toher trolls rolled about, preparing some kind of potion, awaiting his father's responce.

"He gained it. I-it was some type of rock, I don't know what it was, I just-" The king rambled on, cutting himself off as he rubbed his youngest son's hair. The troll looked to Arthur, shaking his head, knowing that it was too late to help the boy get rid of his power.

"Okay. You're quite lucky, sire. The mind is easily tricked, but if it had hit this boy's heart, he would freeze." The troll's eyes were solemn, his tone mournful and wise at the same time. The troll was slipped a small rock, hollowed out to make a bowl. The bowl was brought to Peter's lips, and the glowing potion inside was poured down his throat, glowing through his skin.

Peter's veins all went a light with the potion, and when they died down, his breathing went slower, and he was in a deep sleep. The king cried as his son was liften back to him, and he took the boy into his arms without a second's hesitation. The elder troll smiled, looking between the sobbing kind and Arthur, whom had also began to silently cry.

"The boy will remember nothing of this. You must hide your power from him, or he will begin to freeze again." The troll looked Arthur in the eyes, his tone powerful and commanding. "If that happens, then I can only wish you luck. If you come back, I'll be able to help you more, but only Peter can know how to fix himself." The troll continued, his eyes never leaving Arthur's. Arthur nodded numbly, tears falling down his face, letting out a sob as his father pulled him up into a hug.

"Thank you." The king whispered to the trolls, and soon again they were off to the lonesome castle, where the children were seperated from their father, and soon the children were seperate from each other. The father was even more quiet now, only leaving his room to visit with the older sibling, afraid of bringing back Peter's memories. Once a week, the king would join his son and make sure everything was going okay. He would make sure Arthur had everything under control, making sure to tell him the only advice he really knew how to give.

"Don't let them see," The king would smile to his son, his joy and his loneliness reflected in the boy. "Don't let them in," He would make sure to glove the boy's hands, his smile large and careing. "Put on a show, keep your power hidden from the crowds." He would finish, Arthur's hands in his as he would smile to his little boy, his eyes just like his lovely wife. The boy would be left alone the rest of the week, delievered meals by his maid, Eliza.

The king would, a year after Arthur hit Peter, be called out to his eldeast son's wedding. Such a joyus event was celebrated through the kingdom, but since Arthur's isolation, neither he or Peter were allowed to leave the caslte, though this was unknown to Peter. The ships carrying their father was stuck in a large storm, one that was unexpected on a day that was bright and sunny just hours before.

The king died that day, on that ship. Only a bit was found, and a letter from the king to anyone that would read said clearly 'Leave Arendelle to my son Arthur, my little boy. I will be with my queen now, happy and free at least.' Arthur did not attend the funeral, but wore nothing but black for days. Peter had began to come to his room now, knock on the door and plead him to come out.

"Arthur? We're the only people here aside from the maids. Please, please come out and play with me! I'm so bored without you, you big jerk!" Was the usuall plea, Arthur just grumpily telling Peter to go away. It was soon that Eliza, Arthur's maid with long curls of brown hair and pretty forest-like green eyes, told Arthur of Peter sleeping outside his door. Arthur paid this little mind, making Eliza leave.

Arthur's coronation to be king was now only weeks away, and he couldn't be bothered with Eliza or Peter right now. Arthur needs to practice.


	2. A glimpse at the Outside

Gripping the candle and a decorative circular ornament that had previously rested on his vanity, Arthur copied the stance that his father had been painted in. His perfect posture, large smile, happy wife standing beside of him. Arthur himself had no husband or wife beside him, but he could easily pass the test, if it didn't last too long.

"God damn it!" Arthur cursed as he put the objects back in their place, seeing the frost already forming on them from his hands, even from behind his protective white gloves. His breath hitched in his mouth, tears already forming in his eyes. His father would be dissapointed, his mother would be sick. He can't even get through his own damn coronation without revealing himself, and if he did, the neighboring kingdoms would surely try to gain his trust, to abuse his power to their advantage. Surely that's what will happen, Arthur knows this all too well.

Arthur listened to the feverish knocking on his door, and he again felt the strings of his heart being pulled to the point they were painful. The knocking was insistant, painfully so, and until Arthur gave a normal responce of 'What is it?' The knocking would continue. Today, on the day of his coronation, he wouldn't give that same answer, he'd come up with something to make him go away early, so he could have time to make sure nothing would go wrong. Arthur needs a perfect battle plan for the day, he has no use for distractions.

"Peter? I know that's you. Please, go outside. Tell the gaurds to open the gates, and if they don't believe you, send Eliza up for official approval. Go crazy out there, I'm sure you'd love to visit with the townspeople." Arthur gave his responce with little emotion, though he tried his best to sound kind and gentle. Arthur had always wanted to be a motherly person, but it's much too hard when you've kept youself away for so long. On his eighteenth birthday, and now Peter is 13, he needs to be focused and lively. Peter can stall the townspeople until the actual coronation, because he is the image of friendly kindness. With his father's eyes, who wouldn't have known that? Arthur with his grumpy old mom's looks, her big eyebrown and normal green eyes.

Peter, outside the door, said nothing in responce to his brother's responce. All too normally it was that he was brushed off, not only by his brother, but by everyone. As the complete youngest in the family, with little to no inheritance to himself, he was stuck just living in the castle until he married off. Though, even with Arthur's constant annoying conversations, always through the darn white door, Peter loves his brother.

"I know you're in there, you big jerk! I will go outside and play with the people now, but you should come out sometime too, you've been stuck in here as long as I have!" Peter yelled through the door, knowing it annoyed Arthur when he did so,and smirked when he heard muffled curses from his older brother. Peter knows that the gaurds will let him out anyways, as they always do, but he wants Arthur to be there too. "I'll be out there, but if you don't come, I'll be really angry! I'll knock the door down!" Peter joked through the door, his hands resting on his hips and his slightly big eyebrows knitted together in determination.

"Don't you dare come in here! If you even think of knocking this door down I'll have all the gaurds put you in time out until you're married off!" Arthur yelled through the door, at first sounding serious but his tone getting more playful as he went on. A large smile had turned on his face, one that always appeared when he actually took the time to speak with Peter through his door. "Anyways, I won't come out until the coronation. I have to choose an outfit and practice my routine. You, however, also need to get ready for the celebration tonight. It's not very often that we actually hold a party, you know." Arthur continued, smirking to himself as he heard Peter's feet padding down the hall.

Looking down, Arthur also realized he hadn't changed out of his sleep ware. Letting out a long sigh of frustration, he moved to his much too large closet. The clothes in said closet were mostly too flashy, mostly gifts from other royals or countries, some even with ugly looking vibrant colors he didn't think should even be toegther. Deciding against dressing too flashy, he pulled out a simple black button up shirt, a white suit jacket, and a pair of white dress pants. Looking at himself in the mirror, Arthur didn't feel right. Walking into the public like this, to him, would be like flashing your wealth out to everyone. Taking off the white suit jacket, he slipped on a cape instead. The cape is a dark green color, nearly black but not completely so, and the hood would easily slip over his head, if worse turned into worse. Pulling on his socks, he chose out a pair of white boots with black laces, thankful he had actually kept that pair of shoes. His gloves were a bit much, but he refused to take them off. He combed his unruly hair to a point where it looked slightly decent, and he was then ready to face the gaurds.

Arthur left his room, the familiar creak that it gave ringing through the hallways. Without warning, Eliza was in his face. Arthur jumped back, his head hiding behind his door. The long cape getting caught between the door and the frame. Eliza, always being rather playful, just laughed, pulling the door back open and Arthur out of it.

"Aren't you excited! Today is the day you'll become king, and maybe you'll even meet someone interested in you!" Eliza smiled down to him, her smile always having been infectious, but Arthur not in the mood to smile today. Both of them began walking through the halls, twards the fromt of the castle. Faintly, Arthur heard Peter yelling at the gaurds. Arthur looked to Eliza, smiling a bit goofily, pleading her to go instead of him. Eliza, rolling her eyes, walked faster twards the destination.

"These spoiled brats." Eliza laughed a bit to herself. In reality, though, she knows that there are many other brats worse than bother Peter and Arthur. Like Feliciano, from the noble home of Vargas in the kingdom two countried away. Such a sweetie, but boy was he picky. Now he would be about 16, as it has been a while since she had worked under Roderich or any other family member of them. Eliza saw the gaurds and Peter in front of the gates, and she smiled to them as she went up to them. Peter pouted at her, the streams of light from the large windows of the castle making his golen hair shine, his bright blue eyes the same color as the open sea glaring up at her, looking close to tears.

"I was about to make them let me out, meanie! You didn't have to come looking for me!" Peter protested me even walking into the scene, his eyes diverting away from both the gaurds and myself. The gaurds looked to be awkward, having most likely having stood there silently, listening to Peter's begging for minutes, waiting for someone to finally hear him and come help.

"Let him out, I've gotten Arthur's permission in person." Eliza gave a large smile to the gaurds, her eyes kind, her head tilting as she made herself to look as sweet as she could. This always works, and the gaurds both began to let the gate open, one gaurd, Gilbert, twisting the wheel with more strength. Gilbert is a showoff, in everyone, especially Eliza's, opinion. "Thank you, now go on ahead Pete." Eliza smiled to the boy, who just pouted and promptly stormed out of the castle. Peter paused for a moment as he saw the crowd ouside, all waiting to see one or both of the royals for the first time in years. A loud cheer filled the air as Peter stepped out, and soon he had ran to the crowd, a large smile on his face.

"That kid's a rocket, I swear!" Gilbert laughed, his loud nasally voice filling the hallway, thick with an accent from one of the closer kingdoms, one near the one Feliciano lives. Despite not usually agreeing, I nodded to Gilbert's statement. "I'm glad this is happening, you know? That new king is going to have mental problems if he dosen't leave his room sometime. Plus it's a bit creepy to have a royal who dosen't show his face at all. even back in the old kingdom I lived in, the kings would appear even once in a while. The poor kid lost his parents, and that's understandable, but he's gotta live past it, you know? Look at Peter, he's pretty good now." Gilbert complained, his piercing red eyes closing as he stretched his arms over his head, his pale skin showing off, his white hair just as messy as it always is. Eliza's eyes went wide when, from behind the both of them, they heard feet clicking down the hallway, a muffled sob echoing through the hallway. Gilbert's eyes instantly flew open, the other gaurd also having raised his head from his constant downward gaze. The other gaurd, a boy with flowing blond hair and violet eyes, who usually stayed quiet, gave the two a confused look.

"Was that the new king?" The gaurd, Matthew, asked the other two. Gilbert only shrugged, but Eliza ran off in that direction, though not before casting a glare back to Gilbert. eliza nearly chased him through the entire castle, each hallway as beautiful as the last, but each missing the poor prince. Even once in a while Eliza would call out Arthur's name, but it would only echo back, meeting no one's ears but her own and possibly another maid. Eliza found herself hoping that Arthur was okay, but the door to his room stood completely open when she passed, so Arthur must have wandered out somewhere. Eliza didn't know, however, that Arthur had secluded himself in the castle gardens.

Outside of the castle, Peter finally tasted freedom. A rather odd form of freedom, still stuck on the small island and inside of Arendelle, but it had much more room than just the castle walls, and also had more people. Peter had never been to the market before, never seen so many people in one place before. When he was born, his mother was already dead, and his father never took him anywhere, so this is like a dream come true. The shining sea around the city, the bustleing docks, the beautiful people. It's all so much to take in, Peter almost can't handle it. Running down the docks, his arms spread out, he laughed as he smelled the salty sea air for the first time.

"Heya, who're you?" A voice called from somewhere on the dock, and Peter turned to meet the face of a smiling man. The man has straight, golden brown hair, one curl sticking out of the left side of his hair, grassy green eyes looking at him. The man didn't seem to mind Peter staring at him with clothing much above his class, which appeared to be a simple fisherman, but Peter felt a bit embarassed to be waring nice clothes in front of the man.

"I'm Prince Peter, the youngest born son in my family. Who are you?" Peter questioned back, his tone a bit suspicious at first. The man laughed at Peter's tone, his eyes closing as his entire body shook with the laugh. It was a bit over exaggerated, but Peter didn't really notice, or care. The man stood from his spot on his tied boat, climbing up to the dock with little difficulty.

"I'm Romeo Vargas, but I don't care what you call me." The man chimed, Peter smiling along with him. "So, are you the new king here? I've heard of it, which is the reason I came here, and I thought the new king would be older." Romeo remarked, his eyes squinting as he leaned closer to Peter, who was already short for his age. Peter felt a bit humiliated by the fact that the man had to lean over to get to his eye level, but it was easily looked over, as both of their heads turned when a voice interrupted Romeo's close examinations of Peter.

"Idiot! Can't you act normal for once!" A small, female voice yelled. The voice carried, carrying a tone of authority. The small girl that joined the two men was about Peter's age, possibly younger but it was hard to tell, with tan skin and chestnut brown hair, her eyes a vibrant golden brown. Her eyebrows were stitched together as she pouted, her arms crossed over her chest. Peter, finding the chance to make a new friend, smiled brightly at the girl.

"My name is Peter! It's nice to meet you!" Peter exclaimed, holding out his hand to the new girl. The girl only scowled, rolling her eyes as she took his hand weakly. The girl, along with Romeo, both had on beige fishing outfits, as opposed to Peter's bright blue suit jacket and white dress pants. The girl's hair was pulled back to a ponytail on the side of her head, the curls beautiful despite looking hastily thrown up. It was easy to tell the difference between the classes aong them, and if any other noble were to walk up and find peter with these two, he would most likely be dragged off and scoulded.

"Oh, great." The small girl sighed, her eyes closing as she pinched the spot between her eyes, most likely for dramatic effect. "Another weirdo to join our crew. At least you aren't as bad as Kyle, that idiot. My name is Zoe, I guess it's nice to meet you." Zoe continued, her hand falling from Peters as she opened her eyes again. As both hands were at her side, loud footsteps came from the dock, and Peter looked behind Zoe to find a taller man, groaning and cursing as he came down to them.

"God damn!" The man let out a loud sigh as he sat the boxes down, his eyes closing as he leaned onto the two large, heavy-looking boxes. Peter watched with admiration at this, as he himself was never good at physical labor of any kind. "Why in the hell do I have to do all this damn work! All you assholes do is-" The man's head rose, a pair of odd looking glasses with darkened lenses on his nose, his spiky black hair shining with sweat. The man stopped completely when his eyes turned to Peter, and after eyeing him for a second, the new man stood straight. Peter laughed, knowing exactly why the man had straightened up all of a sudden.

"C'mon, you don't have to straighten up just because I'm the new king's little brother!" Peter laughed a bit more, seeing the man deflate slightly. Zoe just looked, her eyes wide, taking in his appearance fully for the first time. Romeo only snapped his fingers, dissapointed that his guess was wrong. "Now, what are you guys actually doing here, other than, you know, fishing and marketing?" Peter questioned his new friends, his eyesbrows going up as he felt himself get gittery at the thought of what they could be doing. peter had never really talked to normal class people, so no matter what they said, he would be excited.

"We're just here because we need to sell things, that and Dennis over there knows a guy that live around here. Do you know a man named Alfred? He works in the wheat fields durring the summer, hauls ice in the winter. We came here to meet him, but none of us have found him yet." Zoe questioned, and though a couple grumbles from the dark haired man that had just arrived, Peter sadly had little clue of who the girl was talking about. Wheat is one of Arendelle's main exports, along with ice in the winter, so the boy could be a multitude of people.

"Sorry, there's a lot of those guys." Peter laughed a bit, but he could see the dissapointment in their faces. Peter thought for a moment, knowing very few things could cheer his friends up. "I mean, it's not like you won't find him. If you look in the wheat fields now, I'm sure you'll be able to find him. Either that or up in the mountains, there is always ice up there, and people always need ice, right?" Peter smiled awkwardly to his new friends, for the first time his complete isolation showing through. Never having to make his own friends, Peter was a bit fidgety while trying to make sure his new 'friends' weren't dissapointed. Romeo let out a small sigh, resting his hand on Peter's head, fluffing up Peter's golden hair.

"You don't need to worry. From what we know of Alfred from Dennis, we should be able to find him easily. Don't cha worry, Pete." Romeo smiled to Peter, his eyes bright from the sun shinning behind him. Peter, a smaile again crossing his lips, this time genuine and happy. Peter, enthralled with the new people he had found, continued to ask about what they do, easily and comfortably, he started off simply.

"What is it like on the sea, away from any land?"


	3. Breaking into the World

Arthur's nerves had never been so jittery. The room, full of people he didn't care about enough to know, illuminated by the light of the late afternoon. Soon he would be walking through, inbetween the pews of people. They would stand as he alwasy by, just as rehersed. All of his life has lead to this, but all he could think of was crawling back into his room, alone and cold, like he was accustomed to.

A couple people had greeted him on the way inside, like Eliza and some of the other maids he had given special seats to for the ceremony. It was best to have familiar faces, especially when he knew that if he did slip up early, they would cover him and give him time to slip away. A man from a country not so far away, named Francis Bonnefoy, had taken a complete detour to talk to him. The man, with blond, wavy hair and oddly charming blue eyes, was very kind and attracted the attention of many women in the meet. Arthur found him very obnoxious and annoying, but his country is a very close ally to Arendelle, so Arthur was forced to be polite.

"Hello, dearie. You're the new king, right?" Francis purred, smirking down at Arthur. arthur only curled back a bit, watching the other guests shoot them suspicious glances, some smirking, some frowning deeply. Arthur could feel the rumors begin, and he glared up at Francis, though the man remained undeterred. "Well? You are Arthur Kirkland, right? Where is that cute little brother I've heard about, Peter?" Francis smirked to Arthur, the few inches between them because of age, and Arthur wished he was taller than the man above him. At the mention of Peter, Arthur threw away the thought of being polite and would have flipped off anyone who would tell him otherwise.

"Okay, so please move on. Don't you go messing around with my little brother,okay?" Arthur smirked with much more deviousness back to the man, finding he rather likes teasing the man. "Where are you from? The tall blonde over there is from Weasel town, so where are you from? Frogville?" Arthur laughed, his laugh foreign to even himself. Francis, used to the many comments by others, laughed along with Arthur. Arthur was getting rude and disgusted glances from people who were arriving for the coronation, but he didn't much care as he smaked Francis on the back, further displaying his unroyal behaviour.

"Ah, you're much more fun than I thought you would be, prince Kirkland. I remember meetin you when you were little, but that was only once." Francis remembered, his voice remenecent of his own small encounter of the young prince. Arthur looked up from his laughter, his eyebrows knitted together in thought. "You were much too young to remember, it was a bit after your mother died, too, so your memory of me is most likely foggy, if not gone." Francis continued, his voice still rather quiet, but it's tone the same. Arthur nodded numbly, unsure of what to think of Francis, aside from calling him an annoying asshole. An snnoying asshole who is extremely fun to tease, Arthur must add.

Francis moved on, going to the front row of pews. He took his seat in the middle, next to a woman with curly brown hair and a buff man with stern electirc blue eyes and bright, slicked back blond hair. The special guests sit here, and his name was known around the kingdom, by everyone aside from the new king. Of course, the man who had taken over until Arthur was old enough to rule also knows his name, but it's not like he would tell Arthur much about politics. Francis himself, as the second oldest in his family, wouldn't get the chance to rule. This is fine to him, but his parents want him to court a royal. His parents are much too into power, as that's all they've known.

Francis himself liked to think he was more of a commoner, despite his amazing and wealthy appearance. His clothes were usually less, but not so much less that they were brown common clothes. Walking amongst the commoners, he would stand out as someone important, but not someone who was so overly powerful that they all needed to part way for him. Francis likes his own ideals, but his parents have always tried to get him to become more like them, more into power. Luckily for Francis, he has control when they aren't around, because he knew if his parents had seen him talking to the new King of Arendelle so kindly, they would pin him on it later, maybe even asking Arthur to court him. That would be embarrasing to court someone you only know because of a childhood memory, and because your parents don't know when to stop.

Soon enough, everyone was quietly seated. A strange tension came from the woman to his left, her eyes filled with worry and her hands gripping her green maid's outfit hard. The doors of the room closed, and the priest stepped out into the room. A smaller boy, one with the same slightly large eyebrows and oddly mixed expression of fear and excitement as Arthur, whom Francis guessed was Peter, stepped out and stood beside the pew. A silent pause ran through the room, a slight chill running down Francis's spine. The atmosphere was even worse when he saw the maid beside of him taking in slightly deeper breaths.

The doors opened with an elegance, even with the creeks and growns from missuse. Arthur stepped in, dressed in the same outfit Francis had seen him in before, which was much too common for this event. Francis nearly stopped him, as nearly ever villager in his own country wore better clothes than that every day, but the sheer look of nervous fear on his face made Francis completely silent.

The new king stood before the priest with no emotion, and the priest was the same. Unfeeling, used to being out of the public eyes, both of them obviously didn't want to be here. The priest, after his long, monotone speech, pulled out a large pillow. Two objects rest upon this pillow, the scepter and the globus cruciger of Arendelle. The priest held them out to Arthur, who attempted to pick them up with his gloves. The odd look recieved from the priest made Arthur visibly flinch, small whispers already coming from the crowd behind him. Slipping off his gloves, showing off his pale white hands, he hurriedly picked the objects up, his gloves now resting on the pillow.

Arthur flashed a bright, fake smile to the crowd. The crowd stood, clapping and smiling back at him. Arthur, feeling ice beginning to form on the objects in his hands, quickly turned and put them back on the pillow. The crowd ignored for a split second, Arthur quickly slipped his gloves back on. The familiar feeling of his gloves on made him feel at ease again, and his shoulders relaxed, glad that he had gotten through the ceremony without completely ruining it. The people still stood, watching as the priest put a small crown, though it looked much more akin to a tiara, on top of his mass of dull golden hair.

The people soon filed out of the room, whispers and small laughs shared as the good mood spread to everyone except Arthur. The small cron on his head weighed a ton as Arthur turned to Peter, whose eyes are wide and surprised. Arthur's own eyes were wide too, but he managed a smile. Arthur made no move to reach ou and hug his little brother, as he knew he couldn't hold in his powers for much longer.

"Peter, we'd best get going. The ball will be waiting on us to get there, and maybe we'll see Scott and Bell." Arthur smiled to Peter, who just kept a mistified expression on his face. Arthur's smile dropped, and he turned to leave. Peter said nothing as his brother walked out of the room, leaving the door open so that Peter could follow.

With a sigh and a dishearted look, Peter followed. The ball was on the other side of the castle, and it was rather sad that Arthur didn't show much emotions twards his little brother, who had been begging to see him for years. Outside of the chapel, his friends stood, waiting for him. More people were there than he had met before, but it was okay, because if they were friends with Romeo and Zoe, then they were friends of Peter.

"Are you sure that we'll be allowed in? I mean, we won't do anything bad, but we look a bit out of place." Romeo muttered nervously as he followed Peter through the hallways of the large castle, the mid afternoon sun now gone and transformed into the dim twilight, nearly dark enough to be considered night. The torches along the halls were now bright, light with fire. The coronation hadn't laster more than an hour, with the priest's speeches and Arthur's fake smiles.

"I'm a prince, or a duke, or whatever, so they should let you in. If Arthur dosen't approve, I don't need in there anyways." Peter smiled to his friends, who all seemed uncomfortable in the large palace. One of the people he hadn't met before, a boy with long, silvery hair in double braided pigtails, looked at the paintings on the walls in awe. The other person he had never met, a boy with bright orange hair and a streak of pain across his face. His eyes are a bright blue, but he didn't stop glaring at everything and scowling at Peter whenever he looked his way. All Peter did was smile at him, though, which made him confused.

They all made it to the ballroom without much trouble, and got in easily. The gaurds, a man named Matthew and a man named Gilbert, didn't even argue with them as he asked for all of them to enter. Eliza was the first to walk up to them as they all stood in the back of the room, he eyes darting to every face and ending up on Peter's.

"Oh, Peter! You made friends, didn't you!" Eliza cooed, patting Peter on the head. Peter flushed a bright read and pushed Eliza's hands away, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. He was about to protest and ask for Arthur, but Eliza continued going. "You all look nice, but why are you grown men walking around with Peter, huh?" Eliza sood from crouching before Peter, an overprotective aura circling around her as she glared at the to grown men in the group, Dennis and Romeo.

"Miss. Eliza! You must remember me, or at least know of me, right? I'm Feliciano's brother, Romeo." Romeo smiled, holding out his hand to Eliza over Peter's head. Eliza thought for a moment, her face schrunched up in thought. aking his hand, Eliza's suspicuos look never left. In a flash, Eliza turned and walked away, elbowing through the crowd on a mission. Peter looked up to Romeo, and Romeo just seemed a bit dissapointed.

"Sorry about Eliza. She's a big jerk, just like everybody else in the castle." Peter huffed, his hands now on his hips. Scanning the crowd, his eyes locked on Arthur at the front of the room, being chatted to by a man with wavy blond hair and stubble. "Let's go see my brother, and I'll introduce you all, yeah?" Peter smiled back to the group, getting mixed answers. The boy with ginger hair, however, glared at Peter.

"Who are you, by the way, and why are we following you?" The boy began, putting his hands on his hips as an imitation of Peter's previous actions. "I'm Erland, and you're obviously just some pipsqueak who comes in here, right? Is this castle really that open?" The boy, Erland, questioned, his eyes roaming around the ballroom. "Who is your brother, by the way? Why should I meet him? You should come meet my uncle, if anything, he rules a land to the north of here, quite a ways away." Erland boasted, his grin turning large and his chest puffing out. Peter was slightly confused, but smiled at him all the same.

"That sounds cool! I'm Peter, or maybe prince Peter, or maybe Duke Peter. I don't know what I am now that my brother is king and I'm not. I still think I'm a prince, though, but oh well." Peter smiled. "Now come on, Arthur said he'd talk to me today! Or at least he said we'd see Scott and Bell, but hopefully we'll see them together!" Peter exclaimed, already walking to the front of the room, along the sides of the crowd. The crowd paid the little group of misfit looking kids no attention, though a couple times Romeo dissapeared for a moment when he saw a pretty lady. Peter was determined, though, and Erland was pouting the entire way. The one kid, who Peter still didn't know, just kept his eyes constantly transfixed to the groud. Dennis and Zoe both looked uncomfortable, though it was much more obvious that Dennis didn't want to be here.

Arthur's attention was gained when Peter walked up and pulled his sleeve. Arthur's conversation with Francis stopped immediately when Arthur's eyes met the large group following his brother. Francis scanned the small group, smiling when he saw Peter. Arthur took a large breath, letting it out slowly.

"Peter," Arthur began, "where did you find all of these people? Why are you hanging about with grown men?" Arthur questioned, his eyes scanning the faces of each person in Peter's little gang. francis layed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, laughing as Peter frantically tried to get over Arthur's initial assumption that his new friends were going to hurt him or something.

"Arthur, don't be mean! These are my new friends." Peter smiled, his smile goofy and his teeth showing a bit. Arthur was still a bit unsure, and another sigh left him as Peter continued talking. One by one peter introduced his new friends, stopping at the white haired boy to get his name, which was actually Tobias. Arthur seemed a bit better when he found out about Peter's fondness twards the people, his new friends, but he was still uncomfortable around the new people.

"Okay, I get it. Your friends seem nice, Peter, and it's very nice to meet all of you." Arthur smiled to the group, brittle and hardly sincere. Peter huffed, again easily finding his brother annoying. "Now, Peter, make sure you and your friends behave, alright? There are a lot of officail people here, and it'd sort of screw everything up if you and your friends hurt anything or anyone." Arthur leaned down and patted Peter on the head as if her were still five, again turning to Francis and saying something Peter couldn't hear, making the man hold his heart and press a palm to his forehead.

"Arthur! Pay attention to me!" Peter yanked arthur's sleeve again, making Arthur sway in his position. Arthur's eyes went back to Peter's, and he saw the sheer amout of determination in them. "I want to travel with these guys. I asked them, and they said if you let me, I can. Please, Arthur, can I go? I ant to meet Erland's uncle and Romeo's brothers! Please, please can I go?" Peter begged his older brother, who glared lightly down. Looking again at the people behind Peter, Arthur took in a long decisive breath.

"You can't leave with people you just met, Peter." Arthur said, his voice stern and cool. Peter gripped Arthur's sleeve, demanding his attention. Arthur and Peter glared at each other for a minute longer, Peter's eyes filling to the brim with tears. Arthur felt guilty, felt ashamed fro denying his brother what he wanted, but it was stupid of Peter to become so innocent, so unknowing of the things that could happen.

"Why do you hate me?" Peter yelled, stomping and taking a step back. "First you leave me alone for nearly my entire life, then you just, you just..." Peter's voice died down, but arthur felt an odd rage, a cold feeling in his heart ready to burst. Francis took a step back, and his action was mimicked by the group behind Peter. Nearly the entire ballroom looked over upon Peter's outburst, and now arthur felt his heart beating in his throat. "I just want to have friends, Arthur, please! I-if I don't go with them, they'll forget about me, and I'll be alone again. Once we go to the castle again you'll go back into hiding and I'll be alone, wandering through the halls and talking to the maids, you big jerk!" Peter's voice again rose to a mounful yell, his feet firmly locked in place now. One of Peter's hands tangled itself in his hair, tears now steaming down his face in pure anger. Arthur's own hands shook, an odd fury filling him. Without warning, Arhur found himself yelling back.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't be there!" Arthur yelled, his hands turning ice cold, even through his gloves, and around his feet, ice was beginning to form. Peter took in a large breath, his entire body shaking as he back away. "I didn't mean to leave you alone, I just couldn't let you know!" Arthur screamed, his head pounding. Without warning, Arhtur took off running, ice spreading from his feet as he took each step. The gaurds Matthew and Gilbert both tried to stop him, the horrified guests of honor moving away from the new king. Arthur, unaware of his actions, turned and created a wall of sharp ice to block the entrance. Gilbert and Matthew both looked unsure, and they kept their distance now, letting Arthur go.

"I'm sorry!" Arthur yelled back to the crowd once he flung the door open, tears no streaming down his face. Peter stood there in horror, his eyes wide and body shaking. Francis gave a sad and knowing look to the path Arthur left, which was already dissapearing as Arthur ran across the lake, freezing it in his wake. Peter's friends all looked mortified, either sorry to have cause this mess or in fear of the new king that had just revealed an astonishingly dangerous power. Peter looked to them, unsure of what to say or do. They would all surely hate him now, right?

"I'm sorry, man." Dennis muttered, looking after the king in horror.


	4. It's cold Outside

The king ran across the lake, his feet supporting him atop the water by creating ice to make a path. The beautiful designs that spread from his feet went unnoticed by the man, his eyes full of tears and his mind frozen in regret. Never before had he done anything like this, never showing anyone his powers except Eliza, his trusted servant. The entire kingdom was likely to be in an uproar, and his poor brother was most likely confused beyond his own mind. Even durring his brief and embarrassing rebellious phase, he had never had such a sudden urge to run off. His mind had shut down, his brother wanted to leave, his family was already almost gone. Peter had _just met those people, _how could he know what's best for himself? Giving up a spot in the castle, just to go off with a bunch of dirty fishermen and women.

It dosen't matter anymore. As Arthur made it ot the other side of the small patch of water seperating him and the snowing mountains in the distance, he felt his shoulders relax and his feet pick up from the ground. A patch of ice grew under his feet, skates growing under his feet as he glided across the ice his powers created. A large pathway was ceated as he sped through the air, his powers glowing bright in the twilight glow of the moon. Arthur felt his hair swirling, his heart pounding as he went. His brother could rule without him, he could rule better than Arthur ever could. A friendly royal is hard to come by, and Peter is surely a diamond hidden amongst the coal.

As Arthur flew, he saw his destination growing closer. With a large smile, he let himself be guided by his magic, and finally he made it to a snowy patch in the mountain. The ice behind him melted, his smile wide and proud. His dark green cape flowing behind him in the wind, he found himself happy that he finally did something on his own will. His feet crunched the snow as he walked, his smile dopey and his eyes clear for once. His voice found itself finally, clear and crisp in the cold night. He had always found hismelf better in the cold, more comfortable, more free. Arthur looked to his hands, seeing the ice formed on them.

With a confident air, Arthur pulled off his right glove, seeing his pale hand. Releasing his other hand, he trew his gloves into the wind. A middle finger in the air, he laughed as he spun in the snowy haze. With a blast of snow, he created beatiful art. A giant with claws and a tough face, a small snowman with little distinguishable features, a small snow-rabbit with wings and black eyes. everything made itself possible all of a sudden, and Arthur decided to find out what he could do.

Running to a gap between two parts of the mountain, Arthur began to form a bridge. The bridge was covered in a small layer of snow, it extending and arching beautifully across the cavern. As Arthur stepped onto the bridge, the snow dissapeared from the spot her had touched. with an excited jolt, Arthur put his arms on the railing of his bridge, watching the snow dissapear from both under his feet and under his hands as he ran accros. The smile he flashed as he turned, seeing the bridge behind him was large and charming, and he was unaware of the eyes upon him.

A man, by the name of Alfred, had watched the entire ordeal from just below the part of the mountain Arthur had claimed as his new home. Arthur began singing after he made it accros the bridge, a tune with no words, but with a stong and elegant voice. Alfred had been on this spot for at least a quarted of an hour watching when Arthur began to raise his new castle, his powers lifting him into the air and crafting a beautiful castle around him. Alfred's hair was blown back by the gusts of wind that the beautiful man's magic was creating, the rainbow glow of the castle through the moonlight making him gawk. Alfred's own cerulean blue eyes mirroring the rainbow that the castle gave, that entire side of the mountain shining with the glow of the castle, of the light that the man, who Alfred had no idea of his identity.

The glow of the castle subsided for a moment as the man came out onto his balcony, glowing with the radiance that the castle had. His outfit had changed, Alfred noted. Now it was a light blue cape, appearing to be made of ice, and his suit had changed to completely white. His hair, previously completely golden, now appeared to have white tips. Even from the distance Alfred was, the glowing, emerald green eyes were visible in the night. alfred wasn't noticed then, or at all, but he quietly snuck away from the man's new palace.

The crunch of snow under Alfred's feet had always been familiar. Switching between jobs, he had been taught to always be on time, and to always leave if he wasn't wanted. recently, he had lost his job in the wheat feilds, the one of his two jobs that paid more. Arendelle, where the feilds are, had found itself with an influx of willing workers after it's boarders opened more, who were far more qualified for any job than Alfred would ever be. Alfred found it lucky that it was him that got laid off instead of some man with a family, because all he has to take care of is an old horse. Now he just has the ice buisness, which, as you most likely could guess, isn't that exciting. at least he can get buisness in the summer.

As Alfred decended back to where his horse, Juniper, was staying, he could still faintly see the castle int he distance. It's radiance is undeniable, made beautifully and masterfully, as if it took someone years upon years of work, when in actuality it only took that oddly attractive man around an hour. Alfred and Juniper were staying in a small barn, renting it from a kind Finish man who ran the sauna and store next to it. The hay was alright to sleep on, and Alfred didn't really need a bed anyway. With a small grunt Alfred entered the barn, only big enough to hold two or three horses at a time. Juniper and his sleigh were there, Juniper standing, eating the hay on the ground, her tail sweeping back and forth. The horse's beautiful brown coat and white mane making Alfred smile, him tossing off the bandana that had been tied around his neck. A thud renounded through the room as Alfred layed down onto the hay next to his loyal companion, his only friend that actually stays around.

In the castle, Peter was sent to bed after his brother ran away and the party was disbanded. His friends were cast away, sent to wherever they came from, while he was locked away in his own room while the townspeople and the grown ups are talking about what to do without Arthur, now that the man that had replaced him while mom and dad were gone has resigned. Peter fell asleep with tear stains on his cheeks, waking up restless the next morning. He had been instructed to not leave his room until he was told, but he couldn't. The morning sun had been blocked by snow clouds, the entire city cast in an odd, unyeilding winter in the middle of summer.

Peter stood from his bed, still in the clothes he wore to the coronation. At first he had figured Arthur would come back, figured he wouldn't stay away forever. His small, still childlike mind had found that to be the only possibility at first. After Arthur hadn't come back overnight, Peter decided to take matters into his own hands. Peter's footsteps were silent, his feet still covered by the socks he had wore yesterday. Locking his door with a small click, he pulled his shoes out from under his bed. They slipped on easily and lacing them wasn't a problem, tying them quickly and tightly he stood.

The window to his room had a small latch on it, and he was long ago forbidden to touch it by his father, but Peter couldn't leave the castle any other way. The Latch took a minute to open, the din light of the early morning not helping, and the footsteps growing closer didn't help either. The latch came open with a small click, and the window opened with a creak. Luckily the person outside of his door didn't notice, and as Peter moved back to the closet to grab something warm to wear, snow already filtering into his room, he heard them speak.

"Peter? It's me, Eliza." His friend, his maid, the only friend he had for years spoke to him through the door, just as he did to Arthur before. "I know you feel alone, but I know just as you do that Arthur wants you to be safe. He's trying to protect you, not leave you. I know you don't remember, and it's good you don't. I know you want to be friends with Arthur again, but his powers have made it difficult. Peter, you're a good boy, I know you'll be fine. Please, come out to us again. I'm giving you permission. You can come and play with Gilbet, Matthew, and I for now. When Arthur is back I'm sure he'll play too." Eliza's swwet and motherly tone was easy to hear through the door, and it made Peter pause his actions, hearing the promises it held and the sorrow behind it. Peter knew how sad she would be if he was suddenly gone too, but he couldn't just sit there and wait for Arthur to some back. What if he never did?

The cloak from the closet was quickly wrapped around Peter's shoulders, the cold from the outside already settleing into the room. Looking down from the window, he found that it would only be about fifteen feet to the ground. Peter heard behind him a chocked sob from Eliza, and the click of her heels as she walked away from the door. Peter found himself hesitating, but jumped before he would allow himself to think more on staying or telling anyone where he was going. Arthur needs to be helped, he needs someone there, he can't be alone anymore.

Peter landed on his black, but luckily got no other injuries aside from a possible bruise. Standing, Peter scanned his surroundings. He was about in the middle of the courtyard, and there are gaurds at the front and back gates. If he ran directly in the middle of the yars in front of him, he could most likely get there undetected, and if he ran fast enough, he could get to the frozen, open gate without being caught. Plling on his hood, Peter began his plan.

He crouched as he walked straight through the west courtyard, knowing that the gaurds would be focused on the king's return instead of a small body walking through the frosted rose garden. His cloak, black as could be, stood out far too much amongst the snow, but still went unnoticed. Upon reaching the west wall, Peter looked back to see that the front gate's gaurds weren't there. Gilbert and Matthew were no where to be seen, and if assumptions could suffice, Peter figured they were with Eliza trying to coax him out of his room. Peter sighed at the thought, but thanked the oppritunity.

In a dead sprint, Peter left tracks in the snow. His cloak flew back behind him as he ran as fast as he could, nearly there when he heard the front door open, Eliza's voice mixing in with Gilbert's and Matthew's, all trying to get him to come home, to stay in their safe hands. Peter, in all honesty, just wanted to be in danger for once, to feel like he had acomplished something. Bringing Arthur back would make up for anything he could ever do, and it would certainly make everyone finally notice him.

Peter made it out of the gates, barely noticed by the cold civilians who were just trying to get to the warm clothing being given out by the gaurds. Peter snuck around the gaurds, because surely they would notice him as the prince, but none of them did. Hopefully they didn't know it was him because he was supposed to be inside and not because they didn't know the prince from a random child on the street. The gaurds turned up a nose anyways, as even when Eliza and the two gaurds came from the castle, they didn't seem to recall seeing Peter at all. This did upset Peter, but he decided to not investigate further, and thanked the oppritunity.

The bridge connecting Arendelle and the rest of the world is always busy, but now it's covered in a thin layer of ice, and bugeys can't travel safely. The sight of the bridge empty is slightly frightening, but no one notices as Peter walked across. The gaurds previously watching the bridge must have went in, if not because of the cold, then because of the lack of activity on the bridge. Peter walked with difficulty on the ice, his boots made for elegance and decoration rather than for treding any type of harsh climate.

The harsh winds and the constantly cloud filled sky made for a dark day, the only light coming from the distance, from the mountain not too far off. The mystic glow was identifiable as magic, and it was the only lead that Peter had to find Arthur. Taking in a deep breath, he began the long trip to where he could hopefully find his brother and bring him home.

Peter's breath formed a small fog in front of his face as he walked, his cape gripped tightly around his small form. His nose was completely red, his cheeks stained the same bright color. The tempature must be below freezing, below zero for it to be this cold! Peter let out a stubborn huff, stomping on while ignoring the small clip clop somewhere near him. He didn't hear any of it, and he didn't hear the laugh that came soon after.

"Hey kid? You look like you're about to freeze to death, do you need some help?" A voice sounded from behind Peter, making him turn quickly, his eyes wide and he was quickly ready to scream for help. "Don't be scared, jeez. I just want to help." The man huffed, his voice playfully offended. Of course he wouldn't take Peter serious, as the boy looked like he had just pulled himself out of three feet of snow.

"I don't need your help. I can find my brother alone!" Peter exclaimed, running ahead of the man despite seeing the horse the man was riding. Little did Peter know that the man was persistent enough to follow him slowly, just to make sure nothing drastic or tragic happened to the poor boy on his 'quest.' Eventually, the duo made it to the small barn and shop that the man had stayed in the night before.

"Hey, kid? I think we should both head you don't get some proper supplies, then you'll drown in snow before we get halfway to wherever you're going." The man laughed, his smile vibrant against the dark background of swirling clouds. Peter didn't want to listen to him, but figured he could use some snow shoes. "I'm Alfred, by the way." Alfred continued, his smile turning overly confident as his white teeth let themselves be seen.

"Peter." Peter mumbled as he walked into the store, listening as Alfred dismounted his horse and followed. The kindly man in the store, whose hair is platinum blonde and his eyes an odd blue color- making them appear almost purple. Peter seemed to be intimidated by the new face, but quickly relaxed and dusted the snow off of his clothes.

"Hello! I'm Tino, welcome to my store. Fifteen minutes in the sauna is twenty dollars, and everything else is marked by it's price." The man, Tino, smiled tot he duo as they entered, and once Alfred took off his snow covered bandana and shoved it into his pocket, Tino brightened even more. "Oh, Alfred! Good to see you, and I'm glad you're back safely." Tino's voice rang through the small shop, relief and happiness seeming to course through him. His eyes darted to Peter for a second, unsure of who he is. "So, Alfred, who's this?" Tino asked, turning back to Alfred and jabbing his thimb in Peter's direction.

"This is Peter." Alfred began. "He's going to find his brother. I sort guess that his brother is the guy who made that amazing ice castle at the top of the mountain." Alfred continued to Tino, turning to Peter when he finished. "That's correct, right?" Alfred laughed, his smile so radiant that it made Peter slightly uncomfortable. Peter nodded stiffly, unsure of where the 'big ice castle' is. Peter got over his stiffness quicky, hoping that neither of them noticed his discomfort.

"That's Arthur. He had blond hair and green eyes, and he's a big jerk!" Peter yelled a bit louder than he wanted to, his cheeks flushing as Tino laughed. "Alfred is going to help me get up there, and then I'm going to bring Arthur home." Peter continued, this time much softer. Alfred nodded to Tino after getting a confused look. Peter looked to Alfred, who held no sign of negativity on him at all.

"We just need some snow shoes for Peter, his fancy shoes are more for fancy parties than truckin' through snow." Alfred let a small hint of his southern accent through as he spoke, his smile still huge as Tino nodded and went throught he door behind him to grab a pair of snow shoes. peter again looked up to Alfred, who seemed to be taller in the light of the store.

"You saw Arthur?" Peter asked quietly as Tino rumbled through the back room, another, much deeper, voice acompanying him as they looked. Alfred was a bit surprised by the question, but he looked down to Peter and nodded all the same. A small, sheepish blush rose on the taller man's face as he recalled standing there for nearly an hour watching the man going about discovering his powers.

"Yeah, and he looked really happy. He made a huge, beautiful castle on top of that hill. It's only a bit away, if we take Juniper and the cart." Alfred reassure Peter, hoping that now that he knows his brother is safe, he'll feel better about the sintuation. Alfred was right in assuming this, as Peter relaxed a bit when he heard his brother's name. "Your brother is really different, you know? Not many people could make a castle so nice in that little bit of time, even with magic. He even made some snowmen come to life, and they started walking around after he finnished the castle!" Alfred said, his tone full of excitement and pure happiness. Peter wondered briefly if Alfred would be friends with Arthur after he was brought home. Alfred could see Dennis, then, and even be best friends with his brother!

"I'm glad you're coming with me, Alfred. I know this man named Dennis, and he's been looking for you for quite a while. I know you and Arthur will be great friends too!" Peter yelled, placing his hands on his hips as he spoke, Tino stepping out of the back room with a small pair of snow shoes, another, much larger man by his side. Alfred blushed at Peter's words, not exactly comprehending them until he thought back for a minute.

"Wait, you know Dennis?"


	5. I can't handle Freedom

"I'm going after the prince!" Matthew yelled to eliza and Gilbert, who had both been yelling at each other for nearly three hours, ever since Peter left. Matthew's breath came heavy, his eyes filled with frustrated tears. He could never handle conflict very well, and the constant agonized yelling of the royal brother's closest caretakers made it difficult to hold back. "I can hanle it, you two just need to watch the kingdom. I'll bring a couple men, a few horses. Open up the castle to the people, the gaurds are alread giving out clothing. We have enough, we can help our people with this." Matthew pleaded to the duo, who both now looked to him with awe written on their features. It wasn't often that either of them worked together, mostly because Gilbert is too prideful and Eliza too stubborn, but Matthew was their calm voice of reason. Eliza sighed, sliding back into her seat, Gilbert still standing over the table.

"Matthew, that's a kind thing to offer, but you really shouldn't. We need everyone here, and we'll send out search parties once the entire kingdom is at a stable state." Eliza reasoned, knowing that Matthew could get himself seriously hurt by going out into the harsh winter, which seemed to be getting worse as they wiated. Gilbert sat back in his seat, his eyes cast forward blankly, the crimson locked in thought.

"I'm going. You don't need me, we have plenty of gaurds. Plus Mr. Francis has offered to come with me already, along with his two gaurds. We don't even need to sacrifice our own stock of men, I know they'll all be bust taking care ot the people. If the four of us go, then we'll surely be fine, and we can bring the prince and the king back sooner." amtthew stated, standing from his seat. Neither Eliza or Gilbert said anything for or against Matthew's idea, as it has been the only reliable one that was broght up the entire time they sat here.

On the mountain, Alfred and Peter were astonished as the looked back to the city, to Arendelle. The city was covered in snow, most of the buildings appeared to be frozen. The bridge was completely frozen over, snow covering it to the extent that no one else coule leave unless they plowed through the snow. The lake that used to seperate Arendelle from the world is now completely frozen over, a thick block of ice, being covered in snow as they stood there watching. Juniper stood next to them, letting out a loud puff as she saw Peter begin to tear up.

"Don't worry, you said Arthur could stop this. I'm sure he will, Peter." Alfred reassured, his smile radiant right above the bandana on his neck. Peter was dissapointed, his entire body slumped down in hopelessness. Alfred patted his shoulder, beinging him back to his senses.

"We have to find Arthur. He'll know what to do." Peter muttered, his hair blowing around his face under the hat that Berwald, Tino's boyfriend, had given him. Juniper leaned down and nuzzed the side of Peter's face, feeling the utter sadness coming from the boy. "We're pretty close, so it shouldn't take too long." Peter shivered, his voice shaky as Alfred nodded. The trio walked together, the mountain close enough to touch. Soon enough they would be able to speak with Arthur.

"Hey! Hey, who're you?" A small voice rang through the cold air just before they got to the first ring of sharpened ice before the castle. All three of them turned, seeing a small body hopping through the snow. The small body gave a large effort, jumping into the air and flapping small, odd looking, wings. It took the air fast, floating around the groups heads.

"What?" Peter asked tha small thing, who repeated the question eagarly. "I'm Peter." The smallest in the group said, twisting about to follow the rabbit looking creature as it flew about. Alfred took a step back as the rabbit got close to his face, it's smile unmoving and it's eyes locked onto his. Alfred gave an awkward, uncomfortable wave.

"I'm Alfred, this is Juniper." Alfred greeted, patting his horse's head. Peter continued to stare in awe at the small creature, almost forgetting that they needed to keep moving. The small bunny let out a squeal, flying around faster as it contamplated it's new friends. Alfred looked past the rabbit to Peter, who only offered a shug to the questioning look he gave.

"You're here for Arthur?" The small rabit asked, it's wings fluttering as it stayed still in the air. "I like Arthur, I talked to him once, you know. He said I'm cute and he told me to go play." The bunny continued, it's mouth not moving as it spoke. The bunny watched as his new friends nodded numbly at him, and soon they gave up thinking much about his existance. "I'm Flying Mint Bunny. I think I'm supposed to be a different color, but that shouldn't matter much. You can call me Minty." The small rabbit introduced itself without the slightest hint that it comprehended the awkwardness of the sintuation, but Alfred got over the initial surprise faster than Peter.

"Nice to meet you, Minty." Alfred's voice was stiff as he spoke, holding out a hand as minty put his paws around it. "Well, we've gotta get moving." Alfred continued, beginning to walk forward, Peter followed numbly. Minty followed them, carrying on talking as they went, as if the bunny had no off switch on it's mouth. Peter and Alfred both succesfully ignored Minty, and the bunny began talking to Juniper without even asking why the humans weren't talking.

Walking through the many loops of ice, they saw the many sharp cicles of ice sticking from them, nearly getting poked a couple times. This is when Alfred began to feel uneasy, seeing the castle just over to of the cliff ahead, they were closing in. The longer they walked, the closer they got, the more dangers began appearing. The large snowmen, though these unmoving and just watching as they went by, were threatening looking. Minty identified them as they went by, giving each a name, saying Arthur loves to name his snowmen.

Getting to the cliff, Alfred couldn't help but wonder how they would both get up it, especially since there was only one set of climbing tools.

"I'll climb myself. I don't even need the tools!" Peter yelled proudly, his chest sticking out as he grabbed the rock in front of him. Minty wasn't around, so the effort was hear as Peter climbed up the cliff, barely getting three feet off the ground. Alfred gave minimal instruction, finding Peter's efforts amusing and entertaining.

"You're going to kill yourself." Alfred laughed, seeing Peter's foot slip. Peter let his body slump, his hand's grip increasing. His breathing was labored from the effort, even though little progress was made. Alfred let himself laugh at the small boy, loud and slightly obnoxious.

"Am I almost to the top?" Peter asked, looking back to Alfred, groaning when he saw he was just above Alfred's height. "Catch me." Peter demanded, letting himself fall back. Alfred caught the small teen without a problem, still looking to the top of the cliff with dread. If he tossed the axe up there and it caught something, then they'd both just have to climb the rope. Alfred pulled out the axe, ready to try his plan, but he was interupted.

"What're you two doing? There is a stairway over here, sillies!" Minty laughed, high pitched and more of a giggle as she spoke. Alfred thanked anyone that he didn't actually have to climb up the cliff and possibly risk Peter's life. Putting Peter on the ground, the two of them walked to Minty, the snow aroudn their feet crunching as they walked. Juniper followed behind them, her tail swaying back and forth.

The sight before them was brilliant, the vibrant castle glowing with magical energy. The ice, flawless and styled perfectly, was casting a shadow of pure elegance. The bridge connecting the castle and them was made of ice too, which prevented Juniper from coming with them as they walked across. Peter's eyes were alight in wonder as he saw the castle his brother made, Alfred was curious as to where the man he had saw is. Minty flew around their heads, complementing the pretty castle.

"You should wait outside, both of you." Peter whispered, his nerves catching up to him. "I think you should wait here and let me talk it out." Peter continued with a small, shaky exhale. Alfred found himself stuck in place, looking up at the flawless ice of the castle. Minty smiled dumbly and sat down, waiting for Peter to say when she could come in with him. Moving forward, Peter knocked on the large door of the ice castle, watching as it groaned open before him. Looking back to his friends one last time, he took a step inside of the castle, holding his breath.

Inside the castle, it's really cold. Colder than it was outside, at least. The glow of the caste amazed him, the entire castle a piece of art in itself. The walls were scupted to perfection, not a flaw in sight in the castle. Two stairways were symetrically placed in front of him, both leading to the second floor of the castle, the stairs circleing around a statue of two people daning, one of them waering a cape and the other appeared to be in a normal suit. Neither person's gender could be identified, and they had no face to tell if they were happy or not. Arthur must have put a lot of thought into the entire castle, as it seems to all compliment that one piece of art, the second floor making pink light surround the piece, in the shape of a snowflake. Before Peter could explre the castle more, to try and find Arthur himself, the door at the top of the duel staircases opened, revealing his brother, dressed in a beautiful white suit.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Arthur asked his little brother, his voice echoing through the castle. Arthur's suit appeared to have a small bit of pattern to it, and it glowed a pure white, and it reminded Peter of the first snow of the winter's season, sparkling in the sunlight. His pants matched, equally fitting to the picture. His hair appeared to be frosted at the tips, and his skin was much softer in color than it had been before. The only reason Peter could tell that his brother was still there was because of his bright green eyes and bushy eyebrows. Moving to the left staircase, Arthur's new cape, a shining light blue color, flowed behind him, his feet making clumps because of their heel.

"I'm here to find you." Peter smiled, moving tot he bottom of the staircase. "You look amazing, Arthur. I can't believe you did this." Peter marveled at his brother's power, the smile wide and eternally present. Arthur gave a soft smile, backing away at each step Peter took. As Peter began to walk up the stairs, Arthur was nearly at the top again.

"I'm glad you're here, and I'm glad you care, but you need to go home." Arthur reasoned with his little brother, now at the top of the stairs. "You're life is at home, Peter, bakc in Arendelle. I need to stay here." Arthur smiled weakly to his brother, the smaller boy still moving up the stairs, Arthur now nearly into the next room. Peter then began running up the stairs, holding unto the railing for balance.

"Arthur, please come back! We can get through this together! I know we can, please, please, Arthur!" Peter begged, his voice filling the entire castle through his loud pleas. The door to the castle swung open, and Minty flew in, all bu herself. Arthur smiled to Minty, one of his favorite snowmen, his favorite companion. Soon, Alfred ducked his head inside, looking up at Minty and trying to have her back out.

"Peter, I'm staying. You need to be in Arendelle, taking care of your people, the people you can associate with. I need to stay here, with my friends, like Minty and Snowball." Arthur's voice rose, a small bit of temper filling his words, though not enough to keep Peter away. Peter ran up the stairs, and Arthur fled into the next room. Alfred silently followed, seeing Minty fly into the next room too, along with Arthur. Alfred began up the stairs just as Peter got up them, and was going fast enough to be halfway when Peter caught up with Arthur again.

"Go home, Peter. The sun is bright, warm, the people love you. Be with your friends, I know I overreacted. I was stressed. Your friends seem nice, I know they won't hurt you." Arthur yelled, a small bit of snow falling in the room. Peter took in a deep breath, hearing Alfred behind him, at the top of the stairs, but not in the room. Alfred watched curiously, and Peter was thankful he didn't make any moves to come into the room.

"Arendelle is frozen, you big jerk!" Peter screamed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "I need you to come back, so that you can unfreeze it. If you want to leave, go ahead and leave me alone, but don't kill everyone by freezing them to death." Peter's voice grew quiet, almost mournful. Peter hadn't felt so empty since his mother died, since his father went with her. "I'm used to be abandoned, Arthur, but those people don't deserve it." Peter breather, his voice quiet and echoing in the small room. He had never felt his emotions pour out like they are now, never before feeling as if he had no one. Looking up to Arthur, he saw his face turning red, his eyes spilling, the water dripping from his cheeks and freezing the second they dripped off.

In the middle of an internal conflict, Arthur felt his arms begin freezing. The ice ran up his arms, from his fingers to his elbows. His chest ached, his leg muscles locked in cramps as he held himself back. H eknew what would happen if he panicked, and he saw the small snow in the room gradually turn into a miniature blizzard. His body shook, his nearly fozen arms numb. He couldn't do it anymore, this is all much too hard.

"I don't want to leave you, Peter!" Arthur screamed, his voice hoarse and his throat burning. "I don't know how to undo it, I can't! I'm all alone, and I deserve it, those people should't be frozen because I decided to leave! it's good for them I'm gone." Arthur wailed as he fell to his knees, his arms still frozen and laying stiffly on the floor of the castle. The pink ice, decorative as it was, glowed as he let himself scream. "I should be dead! Fucking dead, Peter, do you hear me! It was my fault mom and dad died, I'm sure! They died because I was here, and they didn't know what to do! My entire life has been a mistake!" Arthur let his head his the ground, the winds of the snow slowly receding into the middle, into a ball of pure cold, raw hatred filling the room.

"You aren't safe with me, Peter, go home!" Arthur yelled, but it was much too late, The bundle of ice exploded into a circular blast, hitting anything in it's way, and Peter was in it's way. He gripped his chest, feeling his heart beat faster. Pulling his hand from his chest, he saw blood. The impact of the hit had caused him to bleed, it had pierced his skin. Shaking, Peter coughed. The skin was the only thing breeched, making a small cut, only about two inches long. his heart was hit by the magical blast though, even without breaching his skin. Alfred let out a yell from outside, running into the room and sliding over to Peter.

"What the hell! What was that?" Alfred yelled to the sobbing man, who was crawling over to Peter desperately. Alfred picked Peter up defensively, curling the smaller boy to his chest. Minty sat behind Arthur, nuzzling his leg. Arthur's arms were now unfozen as he reached up for his little brother, tears streaming down his red cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Arthur cried softly, kneeling until his head was rested on Alfred's foot. "I told you, I told _him._ No one is safe around me, please take him away. Oh god, I've killed him. What have I done." Arthur sobbed into the cold leather on Alfred's feet. Alfred himself was weary of what to do with Arthur, his form on the cold ground, kneeling so pathertically, pleading for Alfred to take Peter away.

"Arthur, I'll be back. I'm going to make sure Peter is okay, then I'm going to help you." Alfred promised, smiling down to the sobbing man. Arthur didn't raise, but his sobs lessened to small sniffles. Alfred romoved his foot from under Arthur's chin, beginning to walk from the room, Peter sobbing and shaking in his arms as he slowly drifted into unconsiousness.

"Thank you, please keep Peter safe." A small voice eched from behind Alfred as he reached the bottom of the double stairwell, and he saw Arthur leaning between the railing at the top, his cheeks still stained with tears, his entire body slumped while he sat on his knees. With a large smiled, Alfred nodded to the man, keeping Peter close to his chest.

Walking away from the castle, Alfred saw that Peter's hair was slowly turning all the same shade of white as the first white piece of hair. His face was growing colder and his chest wound was filled with frozen blood. Without proper care, Peter was surely dead. luckily Alfred knows just the people to go to.

"Juiper! It's time to go!" Alfred yelled as he ran across the bridge, hearing cracks in the ice as he went. Looking back tot he castle one more time, he saw that the ice was beginning to crack in some places. It wasn't going to fall anytime soon, but Alfred felt the sorrow in Arthur's words staining his once perfect castle.


	6. Freedom comes with a Heavy Price

As Alfred and Peter went to see Alfred's friends, Matthew, Francis, and his two guards made it to Arthur's castle. The two groups missed each other by only a small bit of space and time, but the guards had no clue if Peter was alright, or if he were dead. Matthew himself knows Arthur would never hurt his brother, and hopefully Francis does too, but his two guards he wasn't sure of. One guard is a woman with long blonde hair tied in a braid, her eyes a beautiful ocean blue. His other guard is a man with short, choppy blond hair and stern green eyes. Both of them kept a stoic face, even while Francis flirted and teased them on the trek.

"There it is." Matthew whispered to himself, seeing the spectacle of Arthur's power. The palace was amazing in decor, but the cracks on the walls, the imperfections in the ice, were depressing to see, and it glowed silently a deep pink color, nearly purple. Matthew looked to Francis, whose eyes shone with not only regret, but a deep feeling of dread, afraid of what his childhood friend would do to them once they got inside. Giving Francis a curt nod to bring the older man to reality, the four dismounted their horses. The four horses, which Matthew had helped raise along with his brother, all stood waiting as they patiently watched their masters go up to the castle. Francis walked to the stairs first, letting his hand ghost over the ice that had most likely shown beautifully before.

"We have to go in now. He's hurting somehow, Matthew." Francis's tone was solemn, his gaze fearful. The two guards walked behind Matthew as he walked onto the ice stairs, and Matthew was following Francis. The doors of the castle opened after Francis touched it, and inside he saw the remains of a piece of statue, a head made of ice with no facial features crashed upon the floor. The rest of the statue still stood, but it was made much more depressing to see the shorter figure headless. Another loud creak filled the room, along with quick moving ticks of heeled shoes on the ice floors. Arthur came into view not a second later, his form turned messy and his suit unbuttoned in the front.

"Alfred? Peter?" Arthur yelled into the room, moving to the balcony looking over the statues. His eyes met Francis's, then moved to Matthew's, and he saw the armed guards behind them, and the first thought in his mind was to run, because they saw him as a traitor. "Francis? What are you doing here, you don't need me anymore." Arthur began shaking, seeing Francis and Matthew share a concerned look. Matthew looked back up to him first, his violet shaded eyes looking with concern towards his friend.

"Firstly, we do need you, Arthur. You're the king, and most of all, you're my friend. Secondly, how do you know Alfred? Has he come by?" Matthew asked calmly, his soft voice an echo in the ice castle. Arthur froze, his mind whirling as to why he had called out Alfred's name before anyone else. "Arthur, we just want you to come back, but we will have to bring you home one way or..." Matthew ended his speech there, hoping that Arthur got it. Arthur got it, surely, because his mental resolve was melting right before their eyes.

"I didn't mean it." Arthur said softly through the castle, his voice so small that Matthew wouldn't have heard it without the echo in the castle. "I didn't mean to hit Peter, it just happened. I swear I wouldn't hurt him if it had been conscious. I was afraid, so afraid. I'm sorry, so sorry." Arthur continued to mutter small apologies as he brought his hands up, and a monster began to form on the floor in front of the statue, right before the eyes of Francis and Matthew and the two guards. The monster was big, lumbering over them with beady black eyes and large ice claws. It's teeth were sharp, and if his calculations were right, Matthew would put it at about eight feet tall. Not that he had much time to calculate, as Francis and Matthew began to have to fight it off.

"We'll go make sure to queen doesn't get away!" The female guard yelled out, running up the ice stairs, followed quickly by the male guard. Francis was worried about them, but he had little time to be, as he had to keep cutting and deflecting with his sword. The large beast isn't that strong, and he would have it beaten in about two or three minutes.

On the top floor, with Arthur and the two guards, it was like a cornered animal. Arthur felt the power running through him, the burning in his veins to use it to hurt them, to kill them, to do anything to protect himself. The guards weren't planning on hurting him, but knew that drastic measures were sometimes taken. The female guard, a girl named Claudie, stood with her hand over her sword, given to her by her close friend Francis. The other guard, a man named Basch, stood with his sword in a defensive position, ready to strike if need be.

"Please, don't, Arthur. We both know you don't want to hurt anyone. Please, just come with us. We don't mean any harm to you." Claudie cautioned, her voice filled with a smooth accent, much like Francis's own, and her body language defensive and afraid. Arthur had no idea what to do, so they stood there, none of them moving, waiting for someone to make the first move. Basch was the first to move at all, looking over to Claudie to get some kind of hint at what to do. Arthur moved on partial instinct, seeing the sudden movement, shooting a ray of ice near him, making spikes of sharpened ice pin him to the wall. Claudie, in a fit of odd panic, flinched and pulled out her sword, only to have a large block of ice shoved in front of her, nearly knocking her off her feet. Arthur's hands shook as he pushed the ice block further, made the spikes go in closer to Basch, until one spike went through his shoulder, making him drop his sword.

Basch let out a loud scream, and Arthur stopped completely, hearing someone thumping up the stairs. Two sets of feet were soon heard, and Arthur looked tot he door, still standing open, and saw Francis and Matthew standing there. Matthew was fine, but Francis was missing his left arm, his sword still grasped in his right hand. Arthur was in the middle of the room, his eyes wide and looking over the damage he had done. Francis was pale, dark circles under his eyes, His clothing soaked in red. Matthew appeared to have a scrape on his clothing, a small cut on his right arm from the beast Arthur had created.

"Arthur, don't be a monster." Matthew pleaded as Francis dropped his sword, panting from the effort of coming up the stairs. Matthew let Francis lean on his shoulder, and Arthur again felt a large weight on his chest, and a small storm riled up in the room. Arthur let tears fall for the millionth time that day, more than he had cried in his entire life, and another crack filled the room.

"I didn't mean to kill him! I didn't mean to kill Peter, it was an accident! I was stressed, the blast came out by itself, and if I could have I would have stopped, I didn't mean to freeze anything!" Arthur screamed as the ceiling of the room cracked, the sound ringing through the room as Arthur looked to it. The large, beautiful chandelier began to fall, and Arthur ran from it, hearing the loud crash behind him. He fell over his cape, and the sharp ice caught him. His calf of his left leg was the only thing cut, but Arthur let out a scream, still crying. The calf bled onto the floor, and Arthur could have sworn he heard a bone crack. Francis looked over to him, his own injury much worse, but now numb.

On the other side of the bridge, away from the castle and it's drama, Alfred made it to where his family is. Of course, Alfred has a human brother and cousin, but he wasn't raised with them. It was a bit funny to him to be related to people and not be raised around them, as his tight knit family of rock trolls was always so supportive of him and open about his heritage. If he and Matthew were raised in the same place, Alfred was sure Matthew would be much more open, but it wasn't the case, sadly enough. Peter did, however, give him an odd look when Alfred pointed out his family, still rolled up into their camouflage formations.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Peter asked, watching Alfred and Juniper walk amongst the rocks. Alfred laughed, and after that the rocks littering the ground shook to life. They spread in half, twisting form a circle to a being that stands on two legs, only about as tall as Peter's knee. Their skin appeared to be actual rock, and their hair was the color of moss. Their clothing appeared to be made of old cloth, and it made Peter a bit confused, and he remembered them from a dream he had when he was younger.

"Aw! You're so cute, sweetie!" One of the older looking trolls said, a large, dopey smile across it's face. The other trolls moved over to Peter, surrounding him, some pinching his cheeks and some just cooing over his general appearance. Alfred stood to the side, watching Peter shiver and glare over at him, unhappy about the trolls calling him cute, when her sould be called manly or something else equally cool. Alfred just shrugged, having forgot to mention anything about how touchy his family is.

"Hey!" Alfred stepped in, internally laughing at Peter's predicament. "We need some help here, as you can see. He's a bit sick from an ice blast, he got hit in the chest, Pabbie." Alfred continued, his cheery tone gone now. The oldest troll in the bunch, one that looked to be male with a couple feathers sticking out from his moss covered chest. The older troll's eyebrows knitted together as he walked through the crowd of trolls, and he waved Peter down to him. Peter crouched down, his knees buckling as he did. Peter's head felt light, and his eyes were dizzy, the old troll suddenly appearing in spinning triples.

"It hit his heart, you say? Alfred, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do from this point. You're Peter, right?" The old troll was first talking to Alfred, but quickly looked over to Peter again. He felt the heat from the small boy slowly disappearing, and he saw the white slowly taking over his hair. Peter nodded silently, too occupied with watching the circles in his vision. "Only true love can conquer a frozen heart, Alfred. You must hurry, too, as I'm sure Peter won't last too much longer. He'll be completely frozen by the end of the day if he doesn't experience some kind of true love, Alfred. I apologize I can't do more for you." Pabbie said, backing away from Peter. The other trolls did not return to their cooing, the thick silence making both Peter and Alfred confused. Peter got his sense back a bit, or at least enough to see around without the odd illusions. Alfred stood silently, but nodded to his family.

"I'll get him to Arendelle, there's got to be something there, right? Maybe some parents to help, or maybe some true love shit, i don't know. C'mon Peter, lets go." Alfred moved, taking Peter's hand. Peter's eyes went wide at the serious tone, but he kept his silence as he followed Alfred from the trolls to Juniper. Peter was lifted on, and Alfred hopped on after him. "Thank you guys, I'll try my hardest, okay?" Alfred smiled to his family, brittle and fake. Peter was a bit confused, but said nothing. Juniper ran forward without hesitation, Alfred latched on tightly to her reigns.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Peter asked quietly, looking up to Alfred, whose face was filled with no emotion aside from the deep determination. Alfred barely registered Peter's question, aside from the small flinch of his head. His eyes looked down for a second after the flinch, and he decided to give an answer.

"I'm going to save you okay? I just don't want to see anyone get hurt right now, Peter. I'm here to protect you, so I should have done a better job." Alfred sighed, his eyes filled with that same determination, but Peter now noticed the fear on Alfred's form, deep in his eyes. With the kingdom in sight now, Peter hoped fully that Alfred and Arthur would be okay.


	7. Cold hearts Can't hold Freedom

In the deep recesses of the castle, far beneath the ballroom or any of the bedrooms, Arthur was being held. His eyes had turned hollow as he let the truth sink in. Peter was most likely dead, and it was his fault. The dark side to his powers had come, and they were much worse than he could have imagined.

Matthew had opted to bring him to his room and lock him there, but it was denied by everyone in the castle. Even Eliza said she would feel safer with Arthur in captivity, because she couldn't figure how much control Arthur has. Francis was sent to the castle hospital, a small room on the west end, and is being treated by their best doctor, a man named Ivan. His wound might be fatal, but Arthur could only hope it wasn't. He was already in shambles because of his brother, and if he were to kill anymore with his powers, he would consider suicide, if not a public execution.

"Arthur?" Eliza's kind voice filled the room, her gentle green eyes peeking into the barred window of the heavy metal door. Arthur didn't reply, his gaze fixed to the wall on the side of the room, his arms frozen in place due to the mental stress and his incapability to keep in control when he felt like kicking and screaming. "I brought you something to eat, would you like some?" Eliza went on, the smile clear in her voice. Always so kind, so eager to help people who didn't even deserve it. Arthur knows he shouldn't get such kind treatment after what he has done.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry. I've lost my appetite." Arthur stated blankly, his gaze never leaving the grey wall. He heard the small sigh, but chose to ignore it. Arthur hadn't eaten since yesterday, when he left to go to his little castle. Now the concrete room was all he had, hoping with the bit of resolve he had that Peter wasn't dead. A small sniffle, a sob, and then heeled shoes were running down the hall. He took a smell of the air, she had left the food outside, even though his hands were completely bound and he couldn't move close enough to the door anyway.

Arthur had taken to looking out of the window on the opposite wall, seeing the white wasteland his kingdom is. He didn't mean to make it worse, but it got worse. His lowered mood, his lack of resolve made the ice grow thicker on the lake, the snow flurry even harder against the white background. His people had taken mostly to the castle, as he could hear echos of people's voices in the underground, people staying down here because of the lack of space on the upper floors. Even Arthur, with his preference to the cold, wished for summer back, so his people wouldn't suffer.

Arthur stood, stretching the chains to their brink with his arms stretched behind his back. He looked out of the window, seeing ships of foreign kingdoms frozen over, the docks completely useless now. He took in a breath, trying to calm down, but the hurling storms outside continued to rage over the small city. Arthur could only watch, his heart and chest growing tight as he felt like crying again, but he couldn't. His leg hurt as he stretched it, but he endured it, because he knows he deserves it.

"Arthur," A small voice echoed through the small room, followed by the click of the cell door unlocking. Matthew stepped in, his hair pulled into a ponytail with a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. "Please eat, you're worrying Eliza to death." Matthew pleaded, the food tray held in his hands uselessly. Arthur just glared at the food, ignoring the loud grumble that resounded through his body.

"Why did you bring me here? I'm killing people, Matthew." Arthur sobbed, his eyes again filling with tears. "I'm a danger to my people, to my kingdom." Arthur muttered, his voice low and shaky. Matthew kept his face stern, but Arthur's pleas were much too serious to be ignored. It was true, though, that many people had asked for him to be killed when he was found. None of the castle staff had wanted that, wanted the man they had helped for the past four years of his life to be killed because he couldn't control his curse.

"I wouldn't let them kill you, Arthur." Matthew confided, his voice stern and cold. "Peter isn't dead, either. He just hasn't come back yet, I'm sure Peter wouldn't let himself die like that." Matthew croaked, his voice still small, but filled with a sorrow that made Arthur want to cry. Matthew wasn't one to show himself to others, but in this time of need, he suddenly shows himself to Arthur. Arthur took in a deep breath, his eyes averting to the ground, his chest slowly rising and falling.

"Just go." Arthur cried, tears falling from his face as he let himself fall deeper into the pit he had pushed himself into. Matthew nodded, laying the tray of food on Arthur's uncomfortable bed and walking from the room, locking it back with a loud, resounding click. His stomach cramped as the smell of the food, laying on his bed, filled the room. It was Eliza's favorite meal, something with e german name, that looked like sausage but had some other stuff with it. Arthur himself never bothered with the correct names, but he all at once wanted to know everything about all of his castle staff, who had worked so hard to keep his secret.

Outside the castle, a man carrying a small boy with slightly large eyebrows trudged up to the gate, his horse walking behind him on the slick ice. The small boy took in deep breaths, his hair halfway white. The guards around the gate shouted, excitement filling them as they saw their prince come back, alive for the moment. Alfred watched the gates open, Peter curling in his arms as he silently cried, a pain filling his chest.

"Peter!" A man who Alfred knew all too well burst out from the gates, his long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, his violet eyes wide and joyful. "Alfred, you're a lifesaver! Oh, brother, you've saved Peter's life!" Matthew smiled, plucking Peter from Alfred's arms. The small boy curled into him just as he did Alfred, his breaths coming in hard and his body shivering.

"Is Arthur okay?" Alfred questioned, getting a confused look from Matthew. Of course, Alfred and his brother never saw eye to eye while they were young. Matthew wanted to be a guard, to be honorable and fair to all. Alfred just wanted a simple life, so he could be free from the walls of the castle and explore the world. Now that they had similar goals in mind, it surprised Matthew to see his silly and playful brother become so serious.

"He's depressed. I don't think you can help anymore than you have, Alfred, but I thank you for everything." Matthew informed, his expression like steel. "Bring peter a blanket, we've got to make sure he doesn't freeze! Start a fire in the lounge room!" Matthew yelled to the other guards, the gate slowly closing behind him as he left Alfred behind. Alfred is used to being the center of attention anywhere he went, a ball of smiles and sunshine with wheat hair and blue eyes, but he felt a gnawing ache of sadness eat at him for the first time.

"Keep him warm!" Alfred yelled desperately into the closing gate, the loud clang echoing around him as it closed. Juniper snorted behind him, one of her hooves hitting the ice as she felt Alfred's internal conflict. Alfred sighed, his breath fogging in the air as he tried to get himself to calm down. "C'mon, we don't belong here, Juniper." Alfred turned, seeing his horse look to the gates, waiting for Peter to come back out.

In the castle, Peter was met with a warm, woolly blanket. He was put in a room with a warm fire, in the room next to the paintings he once talked to. The kingdom was in an uproar, their prince possibly dead, the only thing able to save him an act of true love. He's only thirteen, there can't be a true love out there yet. He's barely an adult, Peter doesn't even know what true love is yet.

Peter's vision is hazy, memories of trolls and days of playing with his brother in the empty ballroom filling his mind. For te first time in years he understands, Arthur really didn't want to hurt him, he didn't want to destroy him. Peter let himself silently cry, the tears falling off of his face freezing in air. The fire and blanket will only hold it back for so long, and then Arthur will be killed, all because Peter didn't understand before now, his subconscious filled with thoughts of getting along with Arthur again, even though he never stopped getting along with Arthur.

The door to the room opened nearly silently, followed by two pairs of feet in the room. One of them began whispering, the other giving harsh replies, just as quiet as the other. Peter could only tell that one was older and the other was younger, his vision barely any help to tell the men apart aside from blurs in front of the couch. He felt more tears fall, letting out a small scream, but it just came out as a small, hoarse yelp. The men didn't even flinch at the afraid little boy's pathetic plea for help.

"Are you shure we should do this, papa? If we're going to get back at the kingdom, shouldn't we get Arthur instead?" A young man named Antonio asked his father, who only grunted, glaring at the small body. Antonio couldn't help but feel guilty, seeing the boy as he cried, the son of the men who had killed his mother during the last war their two kingdom's shared. Antonio's curled brown hair and pale green eyes, his tanned skin from the south, all from his beautiful mother. His father, a tough man with a strong build and a harsh persona, only had passed his only son his strength.

"They killed my wife, my lovely queen. I had to remarry to keep the throne, I married that blonde woman, and gained a second son, Francis. I love them both dearly," Antonio's father paused, a tear rolling down his cheek and into his curly beard, "but no one can replace your mother, Antonio. Killing her is punishable by death, and this is the only retribution I need." The older man continued, his eyes hollow and filled with age. He lifted the pitcher, pouring the water over the fire, watching as the young boy shivered and began babbling nonsense.

"I understand." Antonio looked to the floor, the distant memories of his forgotten mother buried deep in his mind. Antonio felt his hand shake as he and his father left the room, hearing Peter fall to the floor, crawling with everything he had to the door fo the room. Antonio forced himself to ignore it, because his father said so.

Peter's hands trembled, barely seeing the knob of the door as he twisted. It moved, but his hands were so cold they could barely move. The guard outside of his room must have left, or maybe they went out to take care of something. Peter felt his heart slowing down, the blanket around him providing little to no comfort or heat. He could barely register the pair of feet running through the hallway, the two men from earlier now long gone, but the fear still ever present.

"Idiot, what do you think you're doing!" A harsh whisper come from the other side of the door, instantly recognized by Peter. Zoe had come to save him, and he felt himself shake as the door was pulled open, Peter falling forward and on his stomach. "You look awful, Peter, is this what happened to you?" Zoe whispered, her voice small as she looked over Peter's body. He was trembling, weak and groggy, his face and skin is all pale. Zoe wondered for a brief second why Peter hadn't come to her or his other friends for help, but that was irrelevant.

"I have to find," Peter breathed, stopping to take in another deep breath, "something to cure this. That troll said an act of true love, so I've got to find one." Peter exhaled quickly as he spoke, his breathing harsh as his teeth clattered together. Zoe looked up to the man who brought her here, one of the castle guards, Matthew. Matthew had asked for all Peter's friends, but Zoe was the only one at home at the time, the rest of them out helping look for Peter. Zoe was told she was too young, as was Erland, but he went sneaking about behind them. Zoe puffed her cheeks out, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Are you freezing to death? Maybe we should get you a fire." Zoe offered, looking up to Matthew. Peter laughed a bit, but before he could do anything, a wall of the castle began to freeze near the three. It creeped up the wall, slowly encasing it in a thin layer of ice. Peter's eyes went wide as the temperature of the room desperately dropped, and the three of them all had a similar thought.

_Arthur has escaped._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy with life, and it's been tough. I'm happy about the reviews, though, and I'm glad this story is getting attention.<em>


	8. Melting a Heart

Arthur had been in his cell, but his powers overwhelmed him. It broke free as he gave up, he let it take control and it froze the entire room. As he tried to pull it back, the ice cracked, the wall fell apart. He got out, the chains holding him snapping easily as his ice had coated it and weakened it. He had run from the castle, onto the lake surrounding it. He was blind in the storm, the frozen kingdom he had just become leader of behind him as he blindly tried to look for someone, anyone who would listen or help. The only person really on his mind is Peter, but he could settle for anyone.

As Arthur let himself fall even deeper, Peter broke open a window, which had frozen with the wall. He had picked up a chair, even with his weak muscles, and had thrown it at the window. The pieces of glass didn't affect him as he stepped to the gaping hole, surely he was going to be scolded for it later, and climbed out into the storm. Matthew grabbed his arm roughly, trying to pull him back in, only to get a rough scream from Peter.

"I need to say goodbye. He didn't mean it! This was a mistake, Arthur wouldn't kill me!" Peter yelled, his eyes wide and swirling with crazed emotion. Matthew wished to pull him back in, but Peter shook from his grip, sliding down the roof of the castle and falling to the ground. The thick, soft snow of the ground provided enough cushion that he didn't get seriously injured, but there was certainly going to be a bruise on his butt in the morning, if he survived until then.

He trudged through the snow, his head ducked and his once golden hair blew back, now snow white and blending with the storm. His chest constricted with each step, but he couldn't stop. Peter wouldn't let himself die like this, he didn't get to say goodbye to anyone else, he'd be damned before he let Arthur die without a simple goodbye. His mother, his father, all gone without a word. Arthur wouldn't be the same, even if Peter did die, he didn't want to leave Arthur alone like this. He needs to know it isn't his fault.

"Arthur!" Peter called weakly, the volume not loud enough to be heard ten feet away due to the storm. As Peter made his way around, he made his way atop the snow-covered lake, barely differing from the land. As Peter walked, he called, his voice getting weaker and weaker as he went. Peter's legs wobbled, both from the force of the wind and the weakness of his body. Soon enough, he was so quiet only he could hear himself.

On the mountain, Alfred stubbornly walked away, his eyebrows knitted together as he wished to go back to his normal day. Juniper had followed him, but wouldn't stop pulling him backwards, urging him back to the kingdom he wanted to forget, he wanted to forget the closed-door. He needed to forget Arthur and Peter, who both desperately need someone to help them, even though Alfred is the least qualified to do so. A sharp tug as his right sleeve made him nearly fall backwards, and Alfred decided he had finally had enough.

"Juniper! Stop it, okay? Neither of them need me, that kingdom is fine on its own. Peter will find someone to do that true love shit and then Arthur will be fine again." Alfred vented, his eyes shining with depression and his arms crossed over his chest from the freezing temperatures. Juniper turned, looking to the kingdom, and Alfred saw the spectacle too, finally.

A large white could enveloping the kingdom of Arendelle, a flurry of snow and freezing temperatures at its core. Alfred couldn't make himself believe it at first, the lake surrounding Arendelle completely frozen and covered in snow, the boats frozen in place where they had once sailed. Alfred saw the state the kingdom was in, and decided they may just need all the help they can get.

"Alright, you've convinced me, Juniper." Alfred said, running over the nearest hill and in the direction of the city. Alfred hoped he could find Peter alive, maybe help Arthur in any way possible. Juniper followed behind, though at a slower pace, as the snow wasn't helping her move. Alfred smiled back to her as he ran, but didn't let himself stop.

As Alfred approached the ice, the lake surrounding Arendelle, he saw several figures in the snowy haze. A small one, whose hair was invisible among the snow. Two men, with one walking slowly approaching the other, a sword tight in his grip. One with longer brown hair, running on the ice and shouting a vague name, which Alfred couldn't hear because of the loud storm. He moved to the closest one, the one with white hair. Surely it was Peter, wandering about in the storm despite his sickness.

"Arthur Kirkland." The figure behind Arthur, Antonio, spat. His mother had been killed, this is what his father wants, you always listen to your parents. "Your kingdom killed my mother, now it is almost even. My father got revenge, but you were the final murderer." Antonio repeated the words his father fed to him without emotion, his grip on his weapon tightening. His mother was killed, his father wants this, and he will inherit the kingdom.

"You killed your little brother, Peter is dead." Antonio yelled above the storm, directly into Arthur's face. Arthur's face immediately fell, his expression filled with pure terror. Arthur shook his head, chanting a mantra of denial. "You did, Arthur. I was there, trying to warm him. Your kingdom killed my mother, I didn't want to see any other royal killed before my very eyes." Antonio kept lying, saying only what his father had told him to say. If his mother were here, what would she do? She would stop this, surely, but his mother had died.

The storm stopped abruptly, and Antonio didn't flinch as Arthur fell to his knees, crying, sobbing over his lost brother. Antonio gave silent sympathy, as he remembers getting the news of his mother's death four years ago. Antonio didn't kill his mother, though, as Arthur had killed Peter. Antonio raised his sword, taking in a deep breath. This is for his father, not for himself. He needs to inherit the kingdom so he isn't a waste of space, so his father will praise him, so his mother will be proud.

"I wish my mother was here, just as you wish your brother hadn't been killed." Antonio muttered, closing his eyes and swinging his sword down. Durring this, Peter watched. Time seemed to slow down as he looked back, seeing Zoe frozen on the spot, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide, he saw Alfred running to them, his eyes wide and crying as he shouted Arthur's name. Peter looked back to Arthur, crying and accepting his fate, under the impression that Peter had died.

Peter didn't need much more than a second. His feet moved on their own as the sword came down, and he jumped, knocking Arthur away as the sword swung. His chest began to clench, his heart speeding up to unnatural levels. His face contorted, he was obviously in pain. As Arthur slid away from the blow, Peter took it, but he was completely solid ice before the sword hit him. The sword shattered, and Peter could no longer move, one last breath leaving the small boy as he preformed his last act.

Antonio stumbled back, seeing the now frozen boy in front of him. His eyes widened at the completely solid form, sideways in a pushing motion, as he saved his brother. Antonio stared, but Arthur didn't even look at him again, crawling on the ice and hugging his brother close to the ground. Arthur didn't remember when he had last hugged his brother, or if he ever had, but he didn't want to think of that now. He cried onto his frozen brother, squeezing with all his might. Antonio dropped his sword, his eyes wide and his face blank.

"Peter!" Zoe screamed, finally able to move as she stumbled on the ice. Alfred hadn't stopped running. The two of them stepped up to the scene, Zoe right before Alfred. Alfred knelled beside Arthur, touching Peter's forehead and trying to see if there was any indication that the boy is alive. Zoe cried, never before seeing anything like this, never having witnessed someone die right before her. Especially someone she knew, someone she considered a friend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I just want to say goodbye. At least let me say goodbye. Please let me say goodbye." Arthur begged the frozen form, leaning on top of the cold body and pressing his forehead to Peter's shoulder. His tears hit the ice case Peter was trapped in, and from those ice spots sprouted a little miracle.

The tears hit, and the ice slowly melted. Arthur didn't move, didn't notice or budge when Alfred touched Arthur's shoulder. Peter's body became alive again, a small white glow surrounding his body as Arthur hugged him close. Alfred stood, seeing the Kingdom of Arendelle slowly melt along with the boy. The snow and ice leaving behind a spiritual glow, the snow twisting and swirling as it disappeared into thin air. As Peter was released from his prison, he took in a deep breath, and his eyes opened, his hair again a beautiful golden blond, but his eyes different.

"Arthur?" Peter asked, his eyebrows knitted together he his eyes focused on nothing. Peter blinked multiple times, but his eyes weren't focusing, much lighter than they had been before. "Where are you?" Peter began panicking, and Arthur jumped up from his spot. Arthur looked at Peter, looking into the smaller boy's eyes as they didn't see anything. Arthur wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders, crying into him.

"You're alive! You're alive!" Arthur yelled, smiling into Peter. The lake surrounding them began to thaw as well, aside from the small patch of ice the group stood on. Zoe began to silently sob, taking in deep breaths to try and calm herself down from the excitement she felt while seeing Peter better again. Alfred too felt himself fall to his knees, pulling both Arthur and Peter into a big hug. The hug was returned by both, as Arthur wrapped one of his arms around Alfred's waist, while Peter let himself fall into the man's chest.

"I'm so glad you're both okay..." Alfred cried, putting his head in the beds of Arthur's neck. Arthur laughed, crying at the same time. Zoe shook in her spot, moving over and wrapping herself around Peter's back.

Antonio watched in confusion and rage. He felt frustrated tears build in his eyes, he felt the watchful, angry stares of the townspeople on the shores. He had just tried to kill their king, of course they're angry. What had he done wrong? His father said this is the right thing to do, to kill the king of Arendelle to avenge his mother. He couldn't go back and redo anything, and now his father is going to kill him, hang him for treason to his country.

Antonio looked to the shore, seeing his father glare at him. Antonio's tears fell, and his hands went to his chest. Looking back to the group, Arthur stood to meet his gaze. Arthur jut delivered a harsh glare as Antonio let his weakness, his fear, show. Antonio flinched as Arthur smacked him, the slap echoing. Antonio let his head hang, his tear still falling.

"Do you think I'm going to forgive you for trying to kill me? You nearly killed my little brother, you bastard!" Arthur yelled, looking at the taller man with pure hatred. The man only looked down, tears falling from his eyes rapidly, his eyes wide and teeth clenched. Arthur couldn't find out why the man was even trying to hurt him, he had said something about his mother, but Arthur had never even met this man before, let alone killed his mother.

"I don't need forgiveness from you." Antonio grumbled, looking up and glaring at the blond. "I need forgiveness from my mother. From my father. now i'm going to be killed because I couldn't live up to my name." Antonio cried, his entire body shaking. Arthur felt a pang of guilt in his chest, but couldn't decide whether to kick the man down or to comfort him.

"Dude, holy shit." Alfred muttered from behind Arthur, standing and helping both Peter and Zoe to their feet on the ice. Zoe kept holding Peter's hand, her tears drying up as she stayed close. Peter couldn't see, but he could hear the man, the man who had been there when the fire was being put out.

"I've failed, I don't deserve anything now. I need to die." Antonio covered his face with his hands sobbing into them as he wept for himself. His own self pity made his father on the shore turn his head, the townsfolk quiet enough so that anyone could hear the situation. Arthur was still internally conflicted, but he put his hand on the boy's shoulder, ready to try and comfort him.

"Your father made you do this?" Arthur questioned, getting a weak nod from the boy in front of him. "I'll have him arrested. He can do whatever he wants on his own land, but making anyone kill people is surely a crime." Arthur stated, getting Antonio to look up. "You'll spend three years in prison, your father will be sent back to his own kingdom. This will be reported to the next highest official in the country, aside from yourself, and hopefully justice will come to him." Arthur smiled weakly to the boy, whose eyes again went wide.

"Why are you showing me such kindness after I just tried to kill you?" Antonio stuttered, his eyes leaking slowly and his breath heavy.

"Everyone deserves a chance. if you wanted to die just because you failed, you've obviously been trained your whole life to kill me, or to kill someone. We're going to keep you in the castle to make sure you don't try to hurt someone else." Arthur smiled, patting Antonio's shoulder. "Now, let's all go. I'll explain everything to the townspeople when we get to the entrance of the castle." Arthur smiled, turning to Alfred again. Their eyes met for a brief second, but neither moved until Peter broke the silence.

"I can't see, I think we may need to see a doctor soon, Arthur. Please, hurry!"

* * *

><p><em>Just one or two more chapters to go! Thank you for all the positive reviews and I hope you enjoyed the story! <em>


	9. Freedom is Alive

A month after the incident, the people had calmed down. Arthur wasn't punished for his actions, as they were all in defence, and now his powers are under control. Antonio was locked in the dungeon, but his room was much more padded, with a couple of pillows added to his bed as he waited to be evaluated every day. Francis lived, much to everyone's surprise. he just had to be cut from any knightly duties by his father, and his place on the throne wasn't revoked because of his injury. Peter was labeled as completely blind by every doctor they went to in the kingdom, and there was no way of reversing it that they could find. Peter didn't mind so much, but now he walks about with a cane that used to belong to his father. Peter is fine now, and he likes to skate around with Arthur or his friends, who don't mind Peter's ailment.

Peter said that he would go with his friends when he turned 18, which Arthur accepted, because that would give Peter time to get used to his disability and give him time to grow up. Zoe and Erland decided to stay with Peter, both for different reasons. Zoe because she said the idiot would need help, Erland because he said Peter would be lost without someone to follow. Arthur didn't mind, as the castle is big enough for all of Peter's friends, and Peter would be lonely without someone to play with.

Right now, though, Arthur decided to repay someone who he knows deserves it.

"Right this way, don't you dare fucking peek over that or I will end you!" Arthur yelled as he pulled the sunny Alfred behind him, smiling like and idiot and talking away about his meet-up with Matthew and Dennis. They had met in the castle kitchen, only a week after Arthur was admitted to the castle doctor for his leg, which is still wrapped up. Luckily he left with only a minor limp, the most minor injury that came from Arthur's mistake.

"Mattie told me that he would love to have me stay with him, you know that! I may have lost my job in the wheat fields, but I don't need charity, so I told him I didn't need it." Alfred chimed, his voice filled with cheerfulness and excitement. "I'm also glad I get to see you again, because you seemed to be really sad tha last time I saw you. You're alright now, right? I know your leg probably still hurts..." Alfred went on, but now his tone was a bit more serious. Arthur turned him a bit in his grip, stepping over a bit as he went, smacking Alfred straight into one of the light poles.

"Whoops, sorry!" Arthur laughed, pulling Alfred along. "Anyways, I just want to say thank you for helping Peter, so I got you a gift. I know you said you lost your job in the wheat fields, so I figured it was my job to make your ice business easier on you!" Arthur smiled, stopping Alfred by extending his arm in front of him. Arthur smiled at the large sled, big enough to carry as much ice as anyone would need. Juniper stood in front, a badge in her mane that Arthur had put there himself, a ring of flowers around her neck that Arthur had plucked from the castle gardens.

"What is it?" Alfred asked, and Arthur yanked off the white blindfold. "Second, I can't see well without my glasses." Alfred muttered, pulling his small glasses out of his pocket and putting them on, his eyes going wide in surprise. Arthur put his hands unconsciously to his hips, a wide smirk now on his face.

"You're now the official ice carrier of Arendelle, and you will be treated with the same respect as the guards at the castle! You'll also get a larger paycheck!" Arthur laughed, his green eyes full of confidence. "The magic that made me go all loony and depressed is gone now, so I figured I'd do something nice for you while I could, Alfred. You seem nice enough, so don't waste my good mood." Arthur said, looking over to the still stupefied Alfred. Alfred walked forward, taking off his right glove, it hitting the ground softly.

"Dude, this is like, the newest model!" Alfred cheered, running his free hand over the smooth wood of the new sled. Arthur felt his ego inflate as he stood, watching Alfred climb into the plush seats of the sled and take a deep breath of the new fabric, making Arthur snort.

"You big loser, sniffing seats." Arthur laughed, glad to have the magic at a more stable lever so he could express himself calmly without freaking out. "Where's my thank you? I haven't heard a thanks yet, Alfred." Arthur puffed himself out, crossing his arms over his chest. Alfred jolted out of the seat, rushing to Arthur and picking him up in a large, happy hug.

"Thank you, thank you! No one's ever done anything this nice for me before!" Alfred began, his face buried into Arthur stomach as he twirled the smaller man in the air. "I could just kiss you, I'm so happy, Arthur!" Alfred yelled without thinking, making Arthur blush. Arthur began to struggle a bit, but Alfred didn't put the man down, but did stop spinning.

"Put me down, that was a stupid thing to say, idiot!" Arthur stuttered, pushing down on Alfred's shoulders. Arthur felt himself blush more at Alfred's pout, his blue eyes now looking up at him. Alfred just squeezed Arthur's waist a bit harder, and Arthur thanked his past self for clearing out this side of the docks before doing this.

"Aw, so you don't wanna kiss me, Artie?" Alfred whined like a five year old not getting a toy, but Arthur said nothing as he was lowered down to the wood again, covering his red face with his hands. "Is that a yes, Artie? You really don't wanna kiss?" Alfred sighed, though Arthur could tell he was really disappointed. Uncovering his face quickly, Arthur reached up for Alfred's face, pulling him down enough so their lips met.

"Don't call me Artie again, idiot." Arthur said as he pulled away, and Alfred picked him up again, making Arthur flail from the sudden action. "Put me back down, if anyone sees this they'll get the wrong idea!" Arthur tried to defend himself, but was soon pulled back down for another soft kiss. Blushing, Arthur gave up and hid his face in his hands again, letting put a small, pained whine.

"It's okay! If you're saying what I think, I'm pretty sure they'll be getting the right idea anyways!" Alfred laughed, cuddling Arthur even closer. Arthur took in deep breaths at what Alfred was implying, but said nothing against it.

"You boys need to come inside!" Eliza yelled from the door to the castle, seeing the two cuddled together from the short distance. Really, Eliza thought to herself, they should have chosen a dock further away to cuddle up on. "We've almost got dinner ready and Peter wants to play with Alfred again!" Eliza went on, smiling as Arthur pushed down on Alfred's shoulders and kicked his feet, his small, harsh whispers barely heard. Alfred's booming laugh was easily heard, as was Arthur's curses.

* * *

><p><em>Anticlimactic<em>_ ending time! Yeah I suck, don't I? Well I might add another chapter in the future, but for now I'm gonna mark this as complete, because the main story is done. Sorry if you don't like usuk, but this is really ukus, if you know what i mean *wink wonk*_

_Anyways, I'm happy with the turnout. i think all the characters were in character, and I got the ending I wanted. If I do add another chapter, it'll most likely be about Zoe and Peter, because they're cutie. BTW, just gonna explain some characters now._

_Erland=Ladonia_

_Zoe= Wy_

_Dennis= Molassia_

_Romeo= Seborga _

_Kyle(Mentioned like once)= __Australia_

_(If you don't know who a character is, just ask!)_


End file.
